Akatsuki, mi eterna familia
by Itachi-ZX
Summary: Akatsuki, mi eterna familia. Un Naruto ignorado por sus padre y odiado por sus hermanos tambien incluyendo su pueblo, un dia es herido por sus hermanos, tras esto se encuentra con los miembros de Akatsuki a quienes considerara como una familia. Acompaña a Naruto en esta gran historia llena de aventuras, romance, accion, drama, tristeza, y humor. (Universo alternativo).
1. Capítulo 1: Mis hermanitos

( )-pensamiento

* *-jutsu

**HOLA**-demonio hablando

**_Akatsuki, mi eterna familia._**

**Saga I: La vida de Naruto.**

**Capitulo 1: mis hermanitos.**

Nuestra historia comienza en Konohagakure no sato (Aldea oculta entre las hojas) una de las aldeas mas poderosas del continente elemental, ya han pasado 8 años desde el ataque del Kyubi no yoko (Zorro demonio de nueve colas).

Podemos ver a un niño de unos 9 años, rubio, de unos ojos azules, de piel bronceada y tiene como 3 bigotes en cada cachete, en estos momentos se encuentra caminando en una de las transitadas calles de la villa, tratando de ignorar las miradas de desprecio de los aldeanos.

-Naruto: Algun dia… algun dia… algun dia mis padres me notaran y mis hermanitos me respetaran y me queran - decia Naruto mientras caminaba y a la vez lloraba.

Resulta que Naruto nacio un año antes del ataque del Kyubi, y fue dotado de amor, proteccion, cariño y de constante observacion de sus padres, Minato Namikaze el rayo amarillo de Konoha y el cuarto hokage de la aldea, y Kushina Uzumaki la habanera sangrienta y ex jinchuriki del nueve colas, pero todo eso se fue al diablo cuando sus hermanos Menma y Harui, nacieron al año siguiente el 10 de octubre, misma noche en que ocurrio el ataque del zorro demonio de nueve colas y el cumpleaños de Naruto.

Pero gracias a su padre junto con Sarutobi Hiruzen el ex sandaime hokage pudieron sellar en dos partes al zorro: su poder en los gemelos y el alma en Naruto.

Con el paso del tiempo sus padres ya no le hacian caso al primogenito para centrar toda su atención en los gemelos, algo que el rubio se daba cuenta cuando apenas tenia 3 años.

Les prestaban mas atención a los gemelos a tal punto que se olvidaban de darle de comer a Naruto, comprarle ropa, celebrarles sus cumpleaños, navidad, viajes de familia y sus hermanos lo molestaban a diario o le echaban la culpa de algo, pero el tenia la esperanza de que algun dia lo reconocerían y serian una familia feliz.

Si no fuera por Hiruzen andaria desnudo por la aldea, otro caso heran los aldeanos ya que apenas lo veian lo lastimaban severamente pero gracias a la intervención de Shisui y Itachi ya no lo golpeaban.

-Hiruzen Sarutobi/ Itachi, Shisui y Natsuki Uchiha:¡FELIZ CUMPLAÑOS NARUTO/OTOTO! - dijeron 4 personas al unisono mientras tiraban confeti, haciendo que el ojiazul levantara la mirada. Su mirada triste cambio a la de una de tremenda felicidad al reconocer a las personas que tenia al frente suyo, estas personas son:

Hiruzen Sarutobi el antiguo tercer hokage, eran unas de las pocas personas que reconocian a Naruto, era como su oji-san y el viejo consideraba al rubio como su nieto.

Las siguientes personas eran Itachi y Shisui Uchiha, Naruto los consideraba como sus Anikis y los dos uchiha consideraban al rubio como su ototo, Naruto solto una pequeña carcajada divertida al ver a Shisui haciendole cuernitos a Itachi algo que el uchiha noto y lo reprocho con la mirada, Shisui comenzo a reirse nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante Natsuki Uchiha hermana menor de Itachi y Sasuke, es una chica muy hermosa de cabello largo negro hasta la espalda, de 9 años, de ojos ¿azules?, si fue muy raro para la mayoria de los Uchiha ya que todos tienen ojos negros al nacer, pero con el paso del tiempo le fueron restando importancia.

Natsuki en secreto estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto, algo que ella nunca admitiria. (link . /_cb20120101230145/naruto/es/images/1/13/Usuario-Luna_Kunnay_Hyuga_ )

-Naruto: ¡Oji-san, Anikis, Natsuki-chan - dijo Naruto gritando abalazandose hacia ellos para poder abrazarlos a lo que los nombrados lo recibieron con felicidad.

Mas Natsuki que se puso roja como un tomate -¿hm? ¿Dónde esta Mikoto-chan?-pregunto el pelirrubio mirando a su alrededor.

-Itachi: Bueno veras ototo, okaachan…-pero antes del que el pelinegro pudiera terminar su frase fue interrumpida por su Nii-chan.

-Natsuki: Kasan esta en una mision rango S, lo siento Naru-chan pero ella no podra estar aquí hoy - dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa melalconica, a lo que el rubio bajo la mirada algo decepcionado, pero la Uchia rapidamente le dijo con una risa nerviosa-pero no te pongas triste Naruto-kun, toma dejo esto para ti antes de irse - termino de decir Natsuki entregandole una carta al rubio, que este ultimo lo tomo y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos para poder pasar tiempo con quienes consideraba como su familia. Naruto vio a Natsuki con una sonrisa, ambos se miraron por un rato mientras se sonrojaban a lo que desviaron sus miradas algo avergonzados, para los 3 mayores que veian la escena les parecio muy tierno y esbosaron una sonrisa divertida.

-Sarutobi: Muy bien que tal si vamos a ichiraku por ramen ¿he?-dijo el viejo hokage en un tono divertido, a lo que Naruto y Natsuki le salian estrellas en los ojos, mientras que Shisui le comenzaba a hacerle agua en la boca e Itachi le decia a Hiruzen que pagaria la mitad.

Mansión hokage - 10:15

En una casa gigante de unos 3 pisos y con un gran patio, justo en ese momento se encuentran 4 personas entrenando una de ellas son:

Kushina Uzumaki la hermosa esposa del Yondaime hokage, es una mujer pelirroja de unos 24 años y de ojos gris-violetas.

Menma Uzumaki Namikaze, es igual a Naruto solo que es pelirrojo y de cabello desaborotado, de 8 años, de ojos color morados, es arrogante y soberbio suele molestar a Naruto muy a menudo.

Harui Namikaze Uzumaki, es la viva imagen de su madre, es rubia de cabello largo hasta los hombros, de ojos color azul, de 8 años. Al igual que su hermano Menma, es arrogante y fastidia a Naruto.

Minato Namikaze es el esposo de la habanera sangrienta, rubio, de unos 25 años de ojos azules.

-Menma: !RASENGAN¡ - grito el pelirrojo mientras impactaba su tecnica en una pared-Otosan, Kasan ¿vieron eso?.

-Minato: Claro que sicampeon, ese es mi hijo - dijo el rubio mayor mientras le guiñaba un ojo y levantaba su pulgar

-Kushina: Ese es mi sochi, mi lindo bebe - dijo la pelirroja mayor mientras abrazaba y besuqueaba a Menma.

-Harui: A si miren esto *katon goukakyu no jutsu* - dijo la rubia menor mientras una gran bola de fuego salia de su boca e impactaba a unos muñecos de practica.

-Kushina: Esa es mi hermosa hija - decia Kushina mientras abrazaba a su pequeña.

-Minato: Bien echo princesa, eres increíble - dijo el pelirrubio mayor mientras la despeinaba - muy bien ,por que mejor no descansan dentro de unas pocas horas comenzara su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Menma/Harui: Gracias otosan, kasan - dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban a los brazos de sus progenitores, formando asi un abrazo familiar, sin percatarse de que su primogenito los veia con tristeza mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalisarse y a toda velocidad salio corriendo directo a la cocina.

Este echo no paso desapercibido para los gemelos, quienes sonrieron maliciosamente.

-Menma: Otosan, Kasan yo y Harui-nii iremos a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua ya volvemos - dijo el pelirrojo mientras los dos mayores asentian con una sonrisa - ven Harui.

Ahora nos encontramos en una grande y hermosa cocina donde en el minibar se encuentra Naruto tomando un vaso de agua, mientras se sacaba algunas lagrimas.

-Harui: Vaya, vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí si no es mas que el baka de mi aniki - dijo la ojiazul menor con un tono burlon y sonrisa arrogante. Apareciendo junto a Menma detrás de Naruto.

Naruto se limito a mirarlos mientras trataba de ocultar una mochila verde, algo que Menma noto.

-Menma: Oye dobe ¿Qué tienes en esa mochila? - dijo el pelirrojo autoritariamente a lo que Naruto se da la vuelta mirandolo con enojo y seriedad - dame esa mochila un debil como tu, no merece nada.

Naruto funcio el seño por la actitud arrogante de su "ototo".

-Naruto: No se si lo sepan pero hoy tambien es mi cumpleaños, a si que no les dare mis regalos, yo soy su aniki, su hermano may…-pero antes de que el rubio terminara de hablar, Menma y Harui le habian conectado un puñetazo a Naruto en el estomago.

-Menma/Harui: ¡Un debil como tu jamas sera nuestro aniki! - gritaron al unisono mientras la cara de Naruto se oscurezia, vio como Harui estaba por tomar la mochila del rubio, pero cuando estaba a pocos centímetros, Naruto le sostuvo el brazo.

-Harui: Sueltame debilucho - dijo la ojiazul molesta, pero su expresión cambio a una de miedo al ver la cara fria del pelirrubio.

-Naruto: Tu lo pediste - dijo Naruto en un tono serio, mientras apretaba mas fuerte el brazo derecho de Harui, que esta comenzo a quejarse de dolor.

-Menma: Sueltala maldito - ordeno Menma mientras estaba por darle una patada al rubio directo en la cara algo que este sostuvo, mientras presionaba con fuerza.

-Naruto: ¡Ya dejen de molestarme! - dijo Naruto mientras tiraba a sus hermanos uno contra el otro, quizas Naruto tiene 8 años pero el trato que recibio lo obligo a madurar un poco.

Naruto se dio media vuelta para poder recoger la mochila, pero cuando estaba por tomarla fue sujetado del el cuello por Menma, que este ultimo tenia las uñas afiladas, con los ojos color rojo sangre y los dientes se les afilaba lo mismo le pasaba a Harui que se puso al frente del rubio listo para golpearlo.

Naruto no pudo evitar asustarse, pero comenzo a analizar la situación y empezo arespirar hondo. Rapidamente Naruto usando a Menma como soporte, le dio una doble patada a Harui en el rostro sacandole un poco de sangre por la nariz haciendo que lajinchuriki comenzara a temblar y posteriormente caerse de espaldas contra el piso, a Menma le dio un cabezaso directo en el rostro provocando que este lo suelte, luego vio como Harui se estaba levantando y vio como Menma lo miraba con odio puro aun estando usando el chakra del Kyubi.

-Naruto: (Ho no estan utilizando el poder de Kurama-chan, tengo que detenerlos o se pueden lastimar y no solo eso tambien a papa y a mama)- penso el rubio con preocupación, a decir verdad Naruto queria mucho ha sus hermanos sin importar cuanto lo odiaran.

Naruto rapidamente tomo a Menma y Harui del cuello, en sus manos se notaban sellos de supresión de chakra demoniaco, poco a poco sus caracteristicas comenzaban a normalizarse, a lo que Naruto suspiro de tranquilidad luego procedio a soltarlos pero justo en esos momentos llegaron Minato y Kushina, quienes fruncieron el seño por ver a sus bebes asi.

-Minato y Kushina: ¡NARUTO! -gritaron ambos progenitores furiosos a lo que el pelirrubio se tenso, no queria que sus padres lo odiaran, ya tenia suficiente de que ellos lo ignoraran.

-Minato: ¿Que es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué lastimas a tus hermanos? deberias estar agradecido de ser su hermano mayor - decia Minato totalmente enojado, mientras le sujetaba el brazo derecho con fuerza mas de lo habitual.

-Naruto: Otosan, hag me lastimas…-decia Naruto mientras trataba de salirse del agarre.

Minato con brusquedad le solto el brazo mientras Naruto se sobaba el brazo aguantandose las ganas de llorar.

"PLAF" se escucho.

De repente Naruto tiene el cachete izquierdo rojo, resultando que efectivamente Kushina lo habia abofeteado.

-Kushina: Como te atreves a lastimar a mis niños, vete a tu cuarto ahora mismo estas castigado - dijo la pelirroja mayor, mientras Naruto dejaba caer lagrimas de dolor y tristeza, algo que la ojivioleta y el ojiazul mayor ignoraron para centrar toda su atención en unos inconcientes gemelos.

Naruto tomo la mochila y se fue directo a su cuarto que quedaba en el segundo piso, el rubio caminaba mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, llego a su cuarto y habia mucho polvo y no habia casi nada de ropa incluyendo una vieja cama, Naruto se recosto en su "cama" mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente.

.

PAISAJE MENTAL.

Vemos una casa roja de dos pisos con un techo negro fuerte y en una hermosa pradera, en la sala de star vemos a nuestro rubio protagonista acostado en el sillon mientras derramaba lagrimas de tristeza pura mientras estaba sentado en una de las rodillas de una hermosa mujer de cabello largo, pelirroja color sangre, de iris de ojos rojos vestia un kimono rojo oscuro y en su espalda tenia dibujos de zorros gigante mostrando sus colmillos.

-Kurana: Vamos Naruto deja de llorar me tienes a mi a Hiruzen, Itachi, Shisui, Natsuki y a Mikoto-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa materna- ya se que tal si abres tus regalos, vamos fijate - dijo Kurama en tono divertido haciendo que Naruto se limpiara las lagrimas a asintiera con una sonrisa - pero el regalo que te dio Natsuki fue el que te gusto mas ¿verdad? Romeo - decia Kurama en tono divertido y chistoso mientras pechaba a Naruto con el hombro haciendo que este se pusiera rojo como tomate.

FIN DE PAISAJE MENTAL.

Naruto se sento en su cama atrayendo la mochila, metio su brazo derecho para sacar su primer regalo y lo primero que saco fue un sombrero hokage a escala que decia Godaime Hokage (quinta sombra del fuego) en forma vertical, el mayor sueño de Naruto, aunque la aldea lo odiase el tenia la fe de que lo reconocerian como Naruto Namikaze y no como el "chico demonio".

Lo siguiente que saco fue una fotografia donde aparecia el sonriendo junto a Itachi y Shisui sacando la lengua y haciendo burla con el ojo y en la parte de atrás decia.

_-para nuestro otouto de parte de tus anikis Itachi y Shisui Uchiha FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO-NII. _- termino de leer Naruto mientras sonreia y ponia la foto en una mesita se luz.

Lo siguiente que saco fue una katana de madera cortesía de Itachi (link: . ).

Luego saco la carta que le habia dado Natsuki y comenzo a leerla: _FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO-KUN, LAMENTO NO PODER ESTAR CONTIGO HOY PERO TE PROMETO QUE CUANDO VUELVA DE MI MISION RECUPERAREMOS EL TIEMPO PERDIDO, IREMOS AL CINE, A LA FERIA Y A COMER MUCHO RAMES JEJE BUENO ME DESPIDO CON CARIÑO MIKOTO._

Naruto sonrio y dejo la carta a lado de la foto y se volvio a recostar pensando en el regalo de Natsuki.

Flashback.

Naruto y los demas ya habian llegado al Ichiraku ramen, esperando a que los atendieran mientras conversaban.

-Ayame/Teuchi: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! - dijeron las dos personas al unisono con una gran sonrisa.

-Naruto: Hola Ayame-chan, hola viejo.- dijo Naruto divertido.

-Shisui: Ho…hola Ayame-chan ¿Cómo estas?-dijo el pelinegro algo nervioso y con un leve sonrojo.

-Ayame: Ho…hola Shisui bien y t…tu ¿co..como estas? - dijo la castaña tambien nerviosa y con un leve sonrojo pero notable.

-Shisui: bueno mucho mejor - dijo el uchiha mientras que Ayame lo veia y cada vez se ponian mas rojos que una parada de stop, hasta que desviaron sus miradas por la pena que sentian.

-Teuchi: muy bien que van a pedir - dijo el dueño del local, tras esto todos pidieron sus orden, ya estaban llenos y al lado de Naruto y Shisui habia una pila de platos sucios.

-Shisui: Bueno estuvo delicioso pero me tengo que ir, tengo que ver a unos novatos nos vemos otouto, Natsuki-nii chan, hokage-sama - dijo el pelinegro - has…hasta luego Ayame-chan - pero el pelinegro se dio cuenta que su billetera estaba al frente de la castaña algo que Naruto se dio cuenta y se le ocurrio una idea, llamo a Itachi y le susurro en el oido su plan a lo que el pelinegro cerro sus ojos, sonrio y asintio.

Itachi se volvio a sentar mientras silbaba "inocentemente".

-Shisui: a lo siento me olvido esto - dijo mientras se aproximaba al la castaña algo avergonzado, justo cuando estaba a poco centímetros Itachi le puso el pie y Naruto entro al ichirakus y empujo a Ayame, haciendo que Shisui y Ayame se besaran, a lo que ambos se pusieron rojos como tomates.

Ayame por parte sentia como su corazon latia con gran fuerza, al besar a la persona que amaba.

Shisui, bueno digamos que el no se quejaba pero mentalmente maldecia pero a la vez agradecia a quienes consideraba como sus hermanos.

-Itachi/Naruto: Jajaja - se reian al unisono, acompañados por los demas.

-Shisui:!Itachi¡ - dijo un furioso Shisui, mientras miraba a Naruto y a Itachi.

-Ayame: !Naruto¡ - dijo una furiosa Ayame mientras tronaba sus nudillos aun algo sonrojada.

Después de un rato todos se despedian entre risa de cada uno.

-Itachi: Bueno vamos hermanita, hasta luego hokage-sama – haciendo una reverencia -, otouto, te veo luego Shisui-dijo el pelinegro.

-Natsuki: bueno Naruto-kun has…hasta luego-decia Natsuki mientras comenzaba a irse.

-Naruto: adios Natsuki-chan-dijo naruto con una sonrisa a lo que Natsuki se paro de golpe y juntando fuerza fue corriendo hacia Naruto y le planto un beso algo que el rubio no se esperaba.

Después de eso la pelinegra se fue corriendo directo hacia su aniki. En cambio nuestro protagonista se fue con su oji-san con un leve sonrojo mientras volteaba a vera la pelinegra que tambien se habia dado vuelta para despedirse del rubio.

Sarutobi Hiruzen: *suspiro* (vaya, vaya Naruto y Natsuki jujuju me muero de ganas por ver como termina esto.) – penso divertidamente el hombre de avanzada edad, mientras Naruto lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

Fin de flashback.

Naruto esboso una sonrisa, por lo menos tenia personas que lo valoraban y lo querian pero se ponia muy triste que su "familia" no le hicieran caso pero aun a si los queria.

Decidio dormir un rato para poder relajarse ya que heran como las 12:35.

**CONTINUARA…**

Bueno he aquí el capitulo 1 espero que les haya gustado aclaro que esto no sera un NARU-HAREM hare algo nuevo ya que esta muy usado el harem, bueno esta sera una historia muuuuuuy larga.

Aclaro que soy nuevo aun en esto de historias asi que por favor tengamen paciencia con el paso del tiempo ire mejorando en esta historia GRACIAS.

ABRA: accion, drama, aventura, romance, humor, suspenso, tristeza.

Bueno me despido Itachi-ZX.


	2. Chapter 2: Menma

Hola gente de fanfiction, saludos espero que esten bien, si tienen alguna pregunta estare feliz de responderselas.

( )-pensamiento

* *-jutsu

**HOLA-**demonio hablando

**Capitulo 2: Menma.**

Naruto recien se levantaba y bostezaba ya eran como las 13:50, el rubio decidio caminar un rato comenzo a bajar las escaleras de la mansión y pudo escuchar murmullos en la cocina.

Para luego ver, que se encontraban Minato y Kushina dandole los regalos a los gemelos arrogantes, Naruto se puso un poco triste y cuando estaba a punto de irse fue parado por su "padre".

-Minato: Naruto ¿adonde vas?- el rubio menor penso con alegria que sus padres al fin lo recordaron, el se dio vuelta para mirarlos con felicidad, pero lo siguiente que dijo el pelirrubio mayor arruino el momento- es el cumpleaños de tus hermanos ¿no piensas saludarlos?-dijo Minato un tanto molesto.

Naruto se puso tremendamente triste y la siguiente en hablar fue la matriarca uzumaki.

-Kushina: Naruto saluda a tus hermanos hoy es su cumpleaños o es que se te a olvidado-dijo la pelirroja con algo de enojo, Kushina jamas le tuvo mucha paciencia con Naruto, algo que este ultimo se daba cuenta. Mientas Menma y Harui lo miraban con miradas de superioridad y sonrisas arrogantes.

-Naruto: feliz cumpleaños-dijo sin mas Naruto algo enojado antes de irse pero justo en ese momento estaban entrando por la puerta principal, los dos legendarios sannin Jiraiya el Gama sennin (sapo sabio) y Tsunade la Princesa babosa de Konoha.

-Naruto: hola madrina, hola padrino-dijo el rubio con felizidad. Pero estos no le hicieron caso directamente fueron a la cocina a saludar a los gemelos a lo que Naruto se puso triste otra vez mientras apretaba lo mas fuerte que podia sus manos.

Luego de esto Naruto salio de la mansion Namikaze un tanto indignado, solo para tranquilizarse recordaba como conocio uno por uno a sus seres queridos, especialmente a Natsuki.

Flashback.

Vemos a un niño rubio de unos 8 años sentado en una banca en el parque llorando puesto que ese dia era su cumpleaños numero 8 y sus padres nuevamente se les olvidaron y sus hermanos lo molestaban bastante.

Mientras Naruto lloraba no abia notado a una hermosa niña que se le habia parado al frente suyo

-Natsuki: ¿hm? Hola- hablo una niña en un tono feliz e infantil a lo que Naruto levanto la mirada para encontrarse con esa niña a lo que ambos se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que la pequeña infante dijo en un tono inocente -¿Por qué lloras?.

-Naruto: es que hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero de nuevo mis padres se olvidaron de mi y mis hermanos me odian, hoy me dijeron que mis padres no me quieren, ademas los unicos regalos que recibi fueron piedrasos de los aldeanos -dijo Naruto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro.

-Natsuki: vamos no estrés triste ¿tienes amigos?-tras recibir una negativa de parte del rubio-bueno en ese caso yo sere tu amiga, me llamo Natsuki uchiha ¿y tu?-dijo la pelinegra en tono divertido.

-Naruto: Na…Naruto Namikaze-dijo el rubio un tanto nervioso.

-Natsuki: bueno Naruto-kun ven vamos a jugar-dijo la pelinegra emocionada mientras le tiraba del brazo al rubio.

Ambos se pasaron toda la tarde divirtiendose mientras Naruto no notaba las miradas de odio que recibia de parte de los aldeanos que pasaban en esas horas.

-Itachi: Vamos Natsuki-nii chan, hay que ir a casa, mañana pudes jugar con tu amigo-dijo el pelinegro mientras Natsuki y Naruto estaban haciendo castillos de arena dandole la espalda al pelinegro mayor- ¿hm, otouto?-dijo con curiosidad Itachi.

-Naruto: ¿Aniki?-pregunto con curiosidad el rubio mientras se daba vuelta- ¡ANIKI!-dijo con alegria Naruto mientras abrazaba al pelinegro, quien este de volvio el gesto, mientras una confundida Natsuki miraba toda la escena.

-Itachi: vaya otouto veo que ya conociste a mi hermanita, aun que no me sorprende ya tenia el presentimiento que tarde o temprano lo harias - decia el uchiha mayor con una sonrisa, mientras el rubio lo miraba con confusion después de una larga explicación de que no solo Sasuke hera su unico hermano menor, Naruto ya comenzaba a entender todo.

-Itachi: otouto ¿quieres ir a cenar a casa? Vamos, acompañanos - decia Itachi con una sonrisa a lo que Natsuki se ponia feliz, después de recibir un asentimiento por parte del rubio ambos se fueron caminando, ambos infantes tomados de la mano del Uchiha mayor mientras el sol se ocultaba.

Fin de flashback.

Mansion Namikaze.

Mientras tanto en la famosa casa del yoindame, mas específicamente en la cocina se encuentran unos muy enojados y molestos gemelos hablando de lo siguiente que le harian a Naruto.

-Menma: ha me pregunto donde se fue ese maldito perdedor apenas lo vea le exigire la revancha, me las pagara-decia un furioso Menma mientras apretaba mas fuerte su mano al frente de su rostro. Al decir verdad Menma simpre odio a Naruto, ya que este consideraba a su "hermano" un debil sin don.

-Harui: Ya somos dos y aun tiene el descaro de decirnos que es nuestro aniki- decia una muy enojada Harui-que dices ¿vamos a buscarlo?-propuso la rubia menor con una sonrisa arrogante. Al igual que Menma, sentia odio hacia Naruto por las mismas razones que su gemelo.

-Menma: pero ¿Cómo?. La aldea es enorme-dijo el pelirrojo en un tono un tanto infantil.

-Harui: lo se tonto, es por eso que nos dividiremos-dijo una vez mas la rubia menor.

_En otro lado de la aldea 14:25._

Ahora vemos a Naruto caminando por las calles de la villa, mientras ignoraba olímpicamente las miradas de desprecio e insultos de los aldeanos y algunos ninjas.

Naruto caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos y mientras seguia caminando diviso a sus "hermanos menores" ,que estos ultimos pasaron a un lado de el, cuando los gemelos dieron unos pasos se detuvieron y se dieron vuelta.

-Menma: sabemos que eres tu Naruto y…-paro de decir el pelirrojo para que su hermana terminara el resto.

-Harui: dejanos decirte que somos muy felices sin ti…-dijo la rubia menor, para terminar lo siguiente.

-Menma/Harui: nunca les importaste a nuestros padres, no eres mas que un perdedor-terminaron de decir ambos gemelos al unisono con sonrisas burlescas, esperando la reaccion de Naruto.

-Naruto: entonces si soy un perdedor, como ustedes dicen ¿Por qué les di una gran paliza a cada uno esta mañana? En la cocina, es mas a mi me parecio mas un juego de niños de 3 años que una gran pelea, incluso ni sude - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa determinante. A lo que ambos hermanos se enfurecieron.

-Menma/Harui: ¡RECTRATACTE MALDITO BASTARDO!-dijeron ambos hermanos totalmentes furiosos, ganado la atención de los civiles y de algunos ninjas que merodeaban por ahí.

-Naruto: Menma, Harui no los entiendo ¿Por qué me odian?, tienen todo lo que yo quisiera tener padres que los aman y que les prestan atencion, varios amigos, toda la atención del mundo, en cambio yo no tengo casi nada por lo que siempre estoy solo, no logro comprender su odio-dijo Naruto serio y algo triste.

-Menma. No te hagas el estupido tu sabes muy bien por que es, solo tratas de confundirme a mi y a Harui, te daremos una paliza-dijo un furioso Menma antes de aventarse contra Naruto.

Pero Menma sintio como se le iba el aire, resulta que Naruto le dio una patada directo en el estomago.

Luego Naruto retuvo el puño de Harui que estaba dirigido a su rostro pero este la dio vuelta haciendo que Harui se estrellera con la polvorienta calle.

-Naruto: ya basta, esto se termino, no quiero hacerles daño-dijo el rubio tratando de rasonar con unos sucios gemelos, a lo que estos lo miraron con odio y desprecio puro.

-Aldeano 1: miren el demonio golpea a nuestros heroes, a por el demosle una leccion-propuso un aldeano.

-Aldeano 2: tiene razon a por el - propuso otro aldeano mientras la turba de mas de 20 aldeanos comenzaban a sacar cuchillos, antorchas o rastrillos a lo que Naruto entro en panico y comenzo a correr.

Mientras Naruto corria de la turba de aldeanos ,algunos ninjas se sumaban a la persecución haciendo que el rubio tuviera miedo, desgraciadamente nuestro rubio protagonista dio vuelta a un callejon sin salida y al darse vuelta vio a los aldeanos y algunos ninjas, que estos ultimos ya estaban sacando sus kunais, esto hizo que Naruto se pusiera palido.

-Aldeano 3: vamos matemos al demonio por una buena vez-propuso un hombre de unos 40 años.

Lo siguiente que paso es que todos los aldeanos comenzaron a golpear a Naruto salvajemente y algunos ninjas le tiraban kunais o jutsus estilos Katon, después de un par de horas habian dejado de golpear a un ensangrentado Naruto que lloraba amargamente, mientras cierta zorra transmitia algo de lo que le quedaba de su youki para poder curarlo.

Naruto se paro algo adolorido y prosiguió caminar mientras se iba a los rostros hokages a derramar toda su tristeza. Ya que solia ir ahí para poder estar mas tranquilo.

_Rostros hokages._

Vemos ahora a un serio Naruto mirando a la aldea con un rostro sin emociones.

-Naruto: se que estas ahí Oji-san, sal de todos modos no esta Sarutobi-jiji ni Itachi-aniki - dijo Naruto sin apartar su mirada de la aldea.

-¿?: si lo se solo queria verte, me entere de lo que paso hace rato ¿estas bien?-dijo un hombre de avanzada edad, usaba un baston y tenia varios vendas cubriendo su brazo derecho.

-Naruto: si Danzo-jiji estoy bien, gracias-dijo Naruto con tranquilidad mientras esbozaba una sonrisa triste.

-Danzo: me alegro Naruto, ha y feliz cumpleaños - dijo el viejo aguila de guerra, mientras se asercaba al rubio y se sentaba a su lado - toma te traje esto - dijo el castaño mientras le entregaba al rubio unas Shurikens de maderas, algo que Naruto tomo con alegria y agradecia a Danzo

Naruto recuerda perfectamente el dia en que lo conocio.

Flashback.

Vemos a un Naruto de 7 años, corriendo lo mas rapido que podia de una turba de furiosos aldeanos.

-Naruto: por favor, yo no queria robarles nada mi, otouto (Menma) me obligo ha hacerlo - decia el rubio con lagrimas y temor de que lo alcanzaran, pero desgraciadamente Naruto tropezo, haciendo que la turba comenzaran a patearlo.

Después de un rato, la turba comenzaban a dejar a Naruto en paz y este ultimo se paro muy herido y se fue directo a los rostros hokages.

-Danzo: vaya, vaya, tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad para controlarlo y hacerlo mi arma personal - penso el castaño entre las sombras, aunque sintio algo raro una punzada al ver a Naruto siendo golpeado por los aldeanos, después de unas horas, Danzo se encontraba atrás de Naruto listo para manipularlo, comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia el rubio que este seguia llorando mientas decia algo.

-Naruto: ¿Por qué no me quieren mis hermanitos? Si… si nunca les hice nada malo -decia con tristeza a lo que Danzo sintio algo de lastima y tristeza por el - no importa por que algun dia !SERE HOKAGE¡ - dijo Naruto a todo pulmon, algo que Danzo se sorprendio, hace unas pocas horas le habian dado una gran paliza y hay estaba de pie y con grandes animos, esto hizo que el castaño bajara su guardia y mirara hacia el suelo, debatiendose mentalmente que hacer.

-Naruto: ¿hm, quien esta ahí? - dijo el rubio mientras miraba a Danzo - por favor no me lastime - dijo Naruto algo asustado.

-Danzo: (hay no ¿y ahora que hago?)-penso el viejo aguila de guerra, a lo que Danzo rapidamente adopto la personalidad de Kakashi - hola me llamo Danzo Shimura, ¿estas bien?.

-Naruto: he, me llamo Naruto. hem ¿no me va ha golpear? - dijo Naruto inocentemente y algo asustado. A lo que Danzo lo miro con pena.

-Danzo: (tengo que inventar algo, ho si no tendre problemas con Minato. Bueno creo con la atención que le dan) - penso Danzo - claro que no ¿Por qué haria eso?-dijo Danzo "fingiendo" amabilidad.

-Naruto: no se, los aldeanos me golpean siempre, y me dicen que soy un demonio - dijo Naruto triste.

Danzo sintio lastima por el chico, sabia sobre la ignorancia de sus padres, la constante molestia de sus hermanos y las palizas que recibia a diario por parte de los aldeanos. Danzo procedio sentarse a lado del rubio, mientras Naruto lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Danzo: dime Naruto ¿Por qué los aldeanos te perseguian? - pregunto el castaño con curiosidad.

-Naruto: bueno es que Menma-nii san me obligo a robar un juguete en forma de Goku y bueno, entonces el me delato y usted sabe el resto, señor-dijo el rubio con respeto mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

Danzo comenzo a invadirlo un sentimiento de enojo, tristeza, y lastima algo que no, habia sentido hace mucho tiempo.

-Danzo: (¿que me pasa, por que ciento esto?) - se preguntaba el castaño, luego volteo a ver a Naruto, que este lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida, esto hizo que Danzo le devolviera una sonrisa digna de un abuelo- oye Naruto ya que es tu cumpleaños te regalare una cena en ichiraku`s ramen y unos cupones de comida gratis ¿Qué dices?-dijo el viejo amigablemente.

-Naruto ¿de veras?-pregunto el rubio luego de recibir un asentimiento de parte del castaño- gracias Danzo-oji san - al escuchar eso Danzo esbozo una sonrisa triste, puesto que nunca tuvo nieto y mucho menos un hijo, ahora se preguntaba si esto se sentia tener nietos.

Después de unas horas Danzo procedio acompañar a Naruto hasta la mansion Namikaze, para que no "lastimaran su arma".

-Naruto: Bueno oji-san aquí vivo, ¿te vere otro dia? - pregunto Naruto inocentemente.

-Danzo: claro que si, pero no sera muy a menudo ¿si? - puesto que no queria que Hiruzen confundiera las cosas, luego de recibir un asentimiento de parte del rubio, Danzo se retiro.

-Danzo: (bueno fue divertido mientras duro) - pensaba el castaño con una sonrisa, para luego detenerse en seco en mitad de camino, para luego de hacer memoria y darse cuenta de cómo habia actuado - (HAAA ¿Qué me esta pasando? Soy Danzo creador de la Raiz y el aguila de guerra) - penso Danzo divertidamente, pero no hera de mas puesto que comenzaba a tener sentimientos por cierto rubio, a partir de ese dia el caminaba constantemente por la aldea para poder ver a Naruto y cuidarlo de vez en cuando. Ya en una ocasión ayudo a Naruto a desviarse de caminos llenos de aldeanos resentidos.

Final de flashback.

Toda la tarde ambas personas quienes se consideraban como abuelo y nieto se pasaron un buen rato juntos comiendo en ichirakus ramen. Algo que Ayame y Teuchi les costo aceptar al principio ya que conocian la reputacion de mala muerte del viejo ninja.

**CONTNUARA…**

Bueno he aquí el capitulo 2, no se esperaban eso de Danzo ¿verdad?, subo capitulos una vez cada fin de semana. Con review me ayudan un monton y me motivan a seguir.

Bueno me despido Itachi-ZX.


	3. 3 ignorancia y recuerdos con Mikoto

Hola querido lectores, espero que estén bien, bueno como dije antes este sera una historia muy larga de varias sagas o temporadas, Y además ya tengo planeada 2 historias mas. Bueno solo eso, aquí les dejo el capitulo 3 de la saga I.

* * *

><p>( )- pensamiento.<p>

* * - Jutsu.

**HOLA-** demonio hablando.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: ignorancia y recuerdos con Mikoto.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Konoha 18:50.<em>

* * *

><p>Vemos a un Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al pasar tiempo con su segundo Oji-san, quienes ambas personas estaban llenos de ramen, ambos caminaban tranquilo en unos de los campos de entrenamiento mientras reían y jugetiaban como podían.<p>

Ya que Danzo estaba muy limitado al tener que visitar a Naruto, de vez en cuando mandaba a sus roots a cuidar de el desde las sombras, tanto cariño que le tenia a tal punto que decidió entrenarlo en secreto en las artes ninjas o en lo básico, lo suficiente como para defenderse de "sus hermanos" y de algunos aldeanos. Danzo vio como el sol se ocultaba dando clara señal de que ya era hora de irse y no quería discutir con su antiguo compañero de guerra.

-Danzo: Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme, ¡NARUTO! – grito el viejo halcón de guerra a su nieto, quien este ultimo se encontraba practicando sus Shurikens de madera en unos troncos.

Una vez que el rubio escucho el llamado de su oji-san, procedió a guardar su nuevo regalo, e ir hacia el castaño.

-Danzo: Okay Naruto, ya es hora de que me vaya a casa – dijo Danzo un tanto resentido, a lo que Naruto bajo la cabeza en modo de tristeza – vamos no te pongas así, la pasamos bien juntos ¿o no? – dijo el castaño con un tono divertido, dicho esto el rubio levanto la mirada para ver a Danzo.

-Naruto: Claro que si Jiji, lo disfrute mucho es solo que quisiera verte mas seguido como cuando veo a Sarutobi-jiji- dijo Naruto ya un poco mas feliz.

-Danzo: Si lo se a mi también me gustaría verte casi todos los días, pero tu sabes perfectamente que estoy muy limitado a estar con tigo, además recuerda que también tienes a otro abuelo y digamos que el y yo no nos llevamos bien desde hace tiempo – dijo Danzo mientras recordaba al ex-sandaime hokage y se ponía a la misma altura que Naruto mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro como signo de confianza – Bueno, vamos. – dijo con simpleza el viejo tuerto.

-Naruto: ¿Hm? Ósea que ¿me acompañaras hasta casa? – dijo el rubio menor con felicidad.

-Danzo: Claro que si, bueno te dejare cerca de tu casa ¿si? – dijo el castaño, luego de recibir un asentimiento por parte del ojiazul, ambos se fueron con dirección a la residencia Namikaze. Sin saber lo que le esperaba al rubio allí.

* * *

><p><span><em>Mansión Namikaze<em> 19:35.

* * *

><p>Todo era alegría y festejos en la aldea, ya que hoy se celebra la derrota del nueve colas especialmente, en la mansión Namikaze, en donde podemos ver como los clanes mas poderosos y temidos de la aldea se encontraban ahí en esta noche de jubilo, invitados especialmente por el cuarto hokage por el cumpleaños numero 9 de sus hijos Menma y Harui y sin que este o su esposa, lo supieran el cumpleaños numero 10 de su hijo, digamos que los gemelos apenas se daban cuenta de su edad y Naruto, bueno con el paso del tiempo se le olvidaba su fecha de cumpleaños y su edad. Mientras que los gemelos jugaban y eran felicitados tanto por los adultos como por los niños, por su día, sus padres hablaban y reían con los de mas lideres de clanes, o con casi todos.<p>

Digamos que Mikoto estaba ahí ya que logro terminar con su misión temprano y logro volver a la aldea a tiempo para el cumpleaños de Naruto, solamente se encontraba ahí representando al clan, ya que su esposo Fugaku Uchiha se encontraba en una reunión del clan hablando de ciertos asuntos. En los últimos días a estado hablando con su mejor amiga, Kushina ya que Mikoto esta en total desacuerdo con ella, del trato que ha recibido su primogénito Naruto, Mikoto conocía como trataban a Naruto y no le agradaba para nada eso, recuerda perfectamente el día en que lo conoció.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flash back.<em>

* * *

><p>Era un día lluvioso en la aldea de la hoja, los negocios se encontraban cerrados y no había ningún alma por las calles, a excepción de algunos ninjas que patrullaban la aldea, podemos ver a un Naruto de unos 8 años caminando lentamente por las mojadas y frías calles de Konoha, tenia la mirada perdida y en sus ojos se notaban hinchados producto de tanto llorar, como si hubiera visto una escena que le rompió el corazón pero no su espíritu, caminaba como se si tratase de un zombi pero con rumbo fijo a una dirección, el complejo Uchiha.<p>

Llego a una casa, mas específicamente de Itachi, se paro en la puerta y golpeo levemente con la esperanza de que su "Aniki", como le decía de cariño, le abriera y pudiera desahogarse en su hombro.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando una mujer de pelo largo oscuro, de unos 23 años, de ojos iris negro y de unas pronunciadas curvas, fue quien le abrió la puerta.

-Mikoto: ¿Hm? Hola pequeño, que es lo que necesitas – dijo la pelinegra amablemente, pero cuando se fijo detenidamente al chico que tenia al frente, se hizo la pregunta del ¿Por qué se parece tanto al esposo de su mejor amiga?. Decidió guardarse la pregunta para saber por que un niño toco a su puerta. No sin antes dejarlo pasar para que el rubio no cojiera un resfriado.

-Naruto: Lamento molestarla, solo venia a ver a Itachi-nii – dijo el ojiazul amablemente. Mientras Mikoto preparaba algo de te y le ponía un toallon al niño para que se pudiera secar.

-Mikoto: Lamento decirte que Itachi se fue a una misión de rango S, y no volverá hasta dentro de 1 mes – dijo la matriarca Uchiha con tranquilidad, mientras seguía analizando al niño al frente suyo. Hasta que le paso por su cabeza – (¿Por qué este niño llamo a Itachi con el sufijo nii? ¿será que lo conoce?).

Naruto se desilusiono por lo dicho de la pelinegra.

-Naruto: A lo siento, en ese caso me iré para no molestarle – dijo Naruto mientras dejaba la toalla en una silla y empezaba a caminar. Pero su marcha fue detenida por Mikoto.

-Mikoto: Oye espera, estoy preparando algo de te, a demás, todavía no a parado de llover por que mejor no me acompañas, mis hijos Natsuki y Sasuke se encuentran en la academia – dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa sincera. A lo que Naruto acepto tímidamente – a y por cierto me llamo Mikoto – dijo con tranquilidad.

-Naruto: De acuerdo… a y por cierto mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze… creo – dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en posición de indio y procedía a tomar algo del tibio te que preparo Mikoto, que esta ultima estaba sentada pero con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Mikoto: (¿Naruto? ¿Namikaze?) Espera un segundo, ¿no eres el hijo mayor de Minato y de Kushina? – pregunto Mikoto un tanto sorprendida. Luego de recibir un asentimiento por parte del rubio, la mujer estaba echa un mar de preguntas ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué hacia abajo la lluvia? ¿no va a la academia? Pero lo mas importante ¿y sus padres por que no están con el? – Naruto te haré unas pequeñas preguntas y quiero que por favor, respondas con sinceridad ¿OK? – dijo Mikoto en un tono serio pero a la vez cariñoso. Temiendo de lo que suponía fuera cierto.

-Naruto: De… de acuerdo Mikoto-san – dijo el rubio, un tanto nervioso por las pregunta de la mujer.

-Mikoto: Bueno, ¿Cómo conoces a mi hijo Itachi? – pregunto calmadamente la pelinegra, mientras miraba fijamente al rubio esperando su respuesta, que no demoro nada en llegar.

-Naruto: Bueno un día estaba entrenando en el parque de la aldea, sobre la abertura del chakra, puse una hoja en mi frente y comencé a canalizar chakra para mantenerla ahí, pero en los primeros 5 intentos no lo logre así que apareció Itachi y me explico como se hacia, después de eso solíamos vernos casi todos los días, de ves en cuando el me invitaba aquí a comer o a dormir, cuando mis padre se olvidaban de mi y cerraban la puerta de casa – dijo Naruto, esto ultimo en voz baja y triste algo que Mikoto alcanzo a escuchar.

Mikoto internamente estaba feliz de que su hijo tuviera, por así decirlo, un pupilo a quien transmitirle sus conocimientos de la lealtad, amor y la paz, desde los hechos ocurridos de la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Mikoto era conciente junto a su marido, del trauma que sufria su querido hijo. Hizo todo a su alcance para que Itachi tuviera una infancia feliz y tranquila, pero poco logro en ello, dándole amor, cariño y comprensión esto ayudo a Itachi a evitar que su cordura se rompiera.

-Mikoto: Bueno, y dime Naruto-kun ¿Por qué estabas afuera y mas que esta lloviendo?, ¿y tus padres? – pregunto la portadora del sharingan.

Naruto agacho la cabeza y Mikoto pudo notar como un liquido salino caía por sus mejillas, a lo que la pelinegra rápidamente correo la mesita de Te tan solo para acercarse al rubio y abrazarlo – ya no llores, ¿si? Ven vallamos al sillón y me cuentas todo ¿ok? –decía Mikoto de una manera maternal.

-Naruto: (Hm me pregunto si ¿esto es lo que se siente el amor de una madre?) – pensó Naruto mientras procedía a pararse e ir con la mujer al sillón mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Tras llegar a su destino ambas personas se sentaron, Mikoto esperando la respuesta del niño, quien este procedió a contarle.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flash back dentro del flash back.<em>

* * *

><p>Ahora vemos como un Naruto algo cansado, llegaba de su entrenamiento feliz y ansioso pensando en contarles a sus padres lo que había aprendido con su aniki Shisui, al llegar a la entrada, jiro el picaporte solo para enterarse que la puerta se encontraba bajo llave, a lo que el rubio decidió tocar la puerta tan solo para no recibir respuesta alguna, luego de múltiples intentos procedió ver por la ventana que conectaba con la sala de la chimenea y lo que vio, le rompió el corazón mientras escuchaba la charla.<p>

En la sala se encontraban la familia Namikaze sentados en el sofá al frente de la chimenea mientras hablaban y reían. Lo siguiente que dijo la matriarca Uzumaki, quedarían grabadas en la pequeña cabeza del primogénito.

-Kushina: Jaja que chistoso eres Menma-chan – reía la pelirroja mientras veía a su hijo, como hacia caras graciosas, sin que esta supiera que estaban dirigidas a Naruto, exacto Menma había visto a Naruto en la ventana – saben algo, los amo mas que a nada en este mundo, solamente a ustedes 3 – dijo la ojivioleta con cariño, sin darse cuenta que Naruto los observaba. El siguiente en hablar fue el Hokage de la aldea.

-Minato: Jaja tienes toda la razón Kushina-chan, siempre amare a mis dos pequeños ninjas – dijo Minato. Antes de que todos se acercaran para así formar un abrazo familiar.

Naruto que miraba todo el acto de cariño, comenzó a dar marcha atrás mientras miraba todo con los ojos tan abiertos como platos y con la boca abierta, mientras comenzaba a llorar y salía corriendo en dirección al barrio Uchiha, sin notar como unas nubes grises se acercaban.

* * *

><p><em> <span> Fin del flash back dentro del flash back<span>._

* * *

><p>Decir que Mikoto estaba enojada era decir poco, esta echa una fiera a tal punto llego su rabia que inconcientemente estaba activando el Sharingan de 3 tomeos y a emanar instinto asesino, esto izo que Naruto comenzara a temblar del miedo, algo que la pelinegra noto y comenzó a respirar hondo para poder bajar su enojo.<p>

-Mikoto: Lo siento Naruto-chan no quise asustarte – dijo la pelinegra en un tono sincera – por que mejor no te quedas aquí hasta que pase la tormenta, tal vez puedas hacerte amigo de Natsuki y de Sasuke – dijo Mikoto ahora en un tono feliz, pero internamente tenia planeado ir a la mansión Namikaze a arreglar serios asuntos. Tras esto ambas personas se pasaron toda la tarde viendo tele y jugando juegos de mesa.

-Natsuki: ¡Mama ya llegamos! – dijo Natsuki mientras ella y Sasuke entraban, y se dirigían a la cocina solo para ver a Mikoto y Naruto poniendo la mesa para comer.

-Mikoto: Hola hijos, ¿Cómo les fue hoy? – dijo la pelinegra mayor con una sonrisa.

-Naruto: Hola Natsuki-chan – dijo Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo, a lo que Natsuki lo miro también con un leve sonrojo.

-Natsuki: Ho… hola Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo estas? – dijo Natsuki tímidamente - ¿nos vas acompañar a comer? – pregunto Natsuki emocionada, mientras Sasuke bajaba del segundo piso, y al ver a Naruto lo miro con mala cara.

-Sasuke: ¿Qué ase un perdedor, bueno para nada aqui? – dijo Sasuke, el pelinegro siempre se juntaba con los gemelos Namikaze y siempre hablaban lo mucho que odiaban a su hermano mayor, a lo que Sasuke pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo junto a ellos ya se sentía identificado. Ambos odiaban a sus respectivos hermanos mayores por estar en las sombras del otro.

-Mikoto: Sasuke compórtate, y discúlpate con Naruto – dijo seriamente la pelinegra mayor. Solo para recibir una cara de Sasuke de pocos amigos.

-Sasuke: no pienso disculparme con este perdedor – dijo el Uchiha en un tono arrogante y superior. Mientras Naruto lo miraba enojado, ya que conocía al Uchiha desde el primer día que llego a la academia, ya que gracias a Hiruzen era el director del colegio decidió anotar a Naruto.

-Naruto: ¿perdedor? Quizás, pero yo por lo menos no termine con la nariz rota – dijo Naruto esto izo que Sasuke lo mirara con odio. Resulta que un día, cuando Naruto tenia 7 años, Sasuke presumió su estatus como Uchiha e intento sacar al rubio de un asiento del cual, Naruto había llegado primero, a lo que el rubio reacciono mal cuando el pelinegro le sujeto de la remera, gracias a los entrenamientos con Kurama, Naruto supo defenderse. Y esto ayudo a Naruto en tener carácter cuando lo molestaban.

-Mikoto: A con razón ese día viniste con la nariz fracturada – dijo la pelinegra – bueno ya basta de eso es hora de comer, y Sasuke si sigues molestando a Naruto-kun te iras ahora mismo a tu habitación sin comer ¿oíste? – dijo Mikoto en tono serio.

-Sasuke: Hm., mejor me voy a casa de Menma a comer – dijo Sasuke quien consideraba al pelirrojo como un hermano. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida y serraba la puerta con brusquedad.

-Mikoto: Hay que haré con ese chico, su nivel de arrogancia esta subiendo a un nuevo nivel – dijo una Mikoto melancólicamente mientras miraba como su hijo se retiraba de casa.

Mientras eso pasaba Natsuki y Naruto ya habían tomado asiento, ambos al frente de cada uno, mientras se miraban fijamente y a la vez desviaban sus miradas sonrojadas. Todo esto visto por Mikoto, que en ese mismo momento una sonrisa picara adorno su rostro.

-Mikoto: Hay que lindo ¿Cuándo es la boda? – dijo Mikoto divertidamente, ganando una mirada "asesina" por parte de su hija.

-Natsuki: ¡MAMA! – grito la pelinegra menor con un gran sonrojo, que dejaría a Hinata en vergüenza. Mientras que Naruto, bueno digamos que su corazón latía 1000 por hora.

Luego de terminar la comida ambas personas se fueron a la sala principal a ver una película, y en ello Mikoto se quedo dormida producto del cansancio.

Mientras que Naruto y Natsuki miraban, lo que parecía una película de terror, Natsuki no pudo evitar asustarse un poco a lo que Naruto la miro por unos segundos, a lo que el rubio decidió tomar su mano para poder relajarla. Cuando Naruto tomo su mano, el corazón de Natsuki comenzó a latir a una velocidad endemoniada, ella volteo a verlo y lo que vio fue que Naruto la estaba mirando con esa sonrisa única de el, ambos se empezaban a acercar lentamente.

-Natsuki: (No puedo creerlo, mi primer beso será con Naruto-kun) – pensó una Natsuki al borde del desmayo, mientras Naruto estaba en las mismas condiciones. Mientras la distancia de ambos se reducía a milímetros.

CLICK. Mientras un flash de luz ilumino la sala.

Se escucho por la sala, esto izo que los dos tortolos se dieran vuelta en la dirección en la que estaba Mikoto "dormida" quien portaba una cámara de fotos, para momentos especiales como este.

-Mikoto: Hay que lindo, esto ira directo al álbum familiar – dijo Mikoto totalmente alegre, mientras seguía viendo la foto, para luego poner una cara de miedo al ver que su pequeña estaba arrojándole "instinto asesino" – ho ho ¿hija?.

-Natsuki: Mama – dijo Natsuki con los ojos sombríos mientras se acercaba a su madre - ¡¿POR QUE ARRUINASTE ESTE MOMENTO CON NARUTO-KUN?! – dijo/grito Natsuki mientras estrangulaba cómicamente a su madre, quien esta ultima estaba llorando cómicamente al estilo anime. Todo visto por Naruto quien tenia una gota al estilo anime pero no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al ver esa escena tan divertida.

A partir de ese día Naruto iba de vez en cuando a pasar tiempo con ellos, claro que a Sasuke apenas lo veía se encerraba en su habitación o iba a la mansión Namikaze.

* * *

><p><em><span>Fin de flash back.<span>_

* * *

><p>Mikoto no pudo evitar que su cara de seria, pasara a una divertida y feliz al recordar esos viejos momentos que paso con la persona a quien consideraba como, a un cuarto hijo. A un asi no se sacaba de la cabeza hablar seriamente con Minato y Kushina.<p>

Por lo tanto, Naruto recién había llegado y entrado a la mansión Namikaze que estaba repleto de personas, ya que la fiesta es publica y la mansión era tan enorme, que cubría 2 manzanas a la redonda.

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero su paso fue interrumpido ya que sus "hermanos" se le habían parado al frente de el junto a Sasuke.

-Menma: Vaya me sorprendes que estés aquí, pero no se si lo sepas pero los perdedores como tu no están invitados en nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños numero 9 – dijo Menma, en un tono superior y arrogante acompañados por Harui y Sasuke.

Naruto cerro los ojos y se puso a sacar la cuenta, y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que hoy era su cumpleaños numero 10.

-Naruto: Vaya, parece que el chimpase que siempre reprueba la mayoría de las materias, después de todo si sabe contar, que descubrimiento – dijo Naruto mientras pechaba a Menma y a Sasuke y se dirigía al segundo piso.

-Harui: Por lo menos papa y mama, nos tienen a mi y a Menma un gran regalo de cumpleaños, que yo y Menma escuchamos esta mañana, lo curioso es que tu no estabas en esa conversación, ¿me pregunto que regalo nos darán? – dijo Harui en un tono arrogante. Mientras ambas personas se retiraban y dejaban a Naruto con la duda.

Naruto por un momento, pensó que algo malo le pasaría a su estatus, disipo esos pensamientos cuando vio que una persona se puso al frente suyo.

-Naruto: ¡Mikoto-chan¡ - dijo Naruto aventándose a ella para abrazarla – pero, Natsuki-chan, dijo que estabas en una misión rango S – dijo Naruto totalmente alegre por el encuentro de la mujer.

-Mikoto: Bueno, digamos que me las arregle para terminarla antes – dijo Mikoto mientras correspondía al abrazo del rubio – dime Naruto ¿tu novia te dio la carta?. – dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa digna de una madre.

Luego de esto Naruto rebobino para atrás, y recuerda que Natsuki le dio la carta, tras terminar de recordar no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan a un rojo manzana e hiciera un puchero, a lo que Mikoto no pudo evitar reírse por la reacción del rubio.

Mientras esto pasaba cierto ninja de edad avanzaba se acercaba a las dos personas.

-Hiruzen Sarutobi: ¿Me perdí de algo? – dijo el viejo, quien traía su antiguo traje de Tercer Hokage, mientras Naruto lo miro con esa sonrisa especial de el.

-Mikoto: Sarutobi-sama – dijo la pelinegra con total respeto mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Hiruzen Sarutobi: Vamos, Mikoto-san sabes que esas presentaciones ya no me gustan – dijo el ex-sandaime hokage mientras le daba una soplada a su pipa.

-Naruto: Oji-san, dijiste que dejarías de fumar – dijo el rubio con una mirada demandante.

Mientras esto pasaba, Minato Namikaze llamo la atención de todo el mundo, Kushina traía a Menma y a Harui de los hombros, mientras le tapaban los ojos con una venda, mientras que Jiraiya y Tsunade estaban al lado de Minato.

Luego de un emotivo discurso de cómo la aldea se mantenía fuerte y que así debía seguir, gracias a la siguiente generación. Mientras que Hiruzen y Mikoto le empezaron a dar un mal presentimiento de lo que diría el líder de la aldea lo que ambos miraron a Naruto por casualidad, quien este ultimo miraba con atención hacia su padre.

Mientras Minato seguía hablando los dos legendarios sanin, hicieron aparecer dos rollos gigantes de cada uno, y la gran mayoría de los invitados sabía lo que significaba y Kushina tenía en la espalda, una hermosa espada.

Kushina llevo a sus dos hijos al frente de su marido y este último subió a Menma en sus hombros.

Luego de que Minato terminara su largo discurso llamo a sus hijos, bueno, solamente a 2 de ellos y con eso último empezó la pesadilla de Naruto.

En cuanto Menma y Harui estuvieron al frente de su padre, nombro a Menma, al ser el "hijo mayor" de la familia lo nombro como heredero y líder del clan, mientras que Harui de manos de la propia Kushina se le fue otorgada, su famosa espada "La Danza Sangrienta", quien fue forjada y dada a Kushina, a manos del mismísimo Hattori Hanzo, quien fue sensei de la pelirroja en sus tiempos como ambu. (Para poder ver el link de la espada, vayan a mi perfil y ahí lo encontraran).

Naruto estaba en un profundo shock, mientras que todos los invitados aplaudían y Minato y Kushina abrazaban a los gemelos, y para empeorar la situación vio como los sannin habrían sus correspondientes pergaminos, a lo que Menma firmo el de Jiraiya y Harui el de Tsunade, la invocación de los sapos y de las babosas ya tenían heredero.

El ambiente de la mansión se torno entre risas y felicitaciones hacia los gemelos, mientras que un incrédulo Naruto veía, como lo poco que era suyo por derecho le fue arrebatado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por sus propios padres, quienes estos se olvidaron del rubio a tal punto que increíblemente, se olvidaron se su existencia, dándole todo lo poco que le quedaba a sus arrogantes hermanos. Al ser el primogénito de la familia Namikaze, el debía heredar ese puesto de gran honor.

Naruto era conciente de las reglas del clan, si su hermano era elegido líder del clan, eso significaba que el quedaba desterrado del clan, de por vida al no ser que el antiguo líder se lo negara, algo que nunca pasaría.

Lo único que le quedaba ahora era su sueño de ser hokage de la aldea, algo que no duro mucho por lo dicho del cuarto hokage.

-Minato: A partir de ahora les presento al futuro de Konohagakure, he aquí el quinto hokage – dijo Minato a todo pulmón.

Dijo Minato a los cuatro vientos, mientras la mansión estallo en aplausos dirigido a los gemelos, mientras estos tenían una sonrisa adornada en sus rostros. Hiruzen y Mikoto tenían los rostros ensombrecidos, mientras que el viejo soltaba humo por su nariz furiosamente. Y Mikoto tenía activado el Mangekyou Sharingan, recién despertado ya que se notaba como sus ojos lloraban sangre, algo que el Sandaime noto y rápidamente, poso su mano en el hombro de la mujer para poder calmarla, algo que consiguió. Luego ambas personas voltearon a ver a donde estaba Naruto, solo para observar que efectivamente no se encontraba, Mikoto estaba por ir a buscarlo pero fue parada por la voz de Hiruzen.

-Hiruzen: Mikto-san, deja a Naruto-kun que este solo por unos minutos, dale tiempo a que procese todo esto – dijo el ex-hokage, con un gran ego de tristeza en su rostro arrugado – además acabas de despertar el Mangekyo Sharingan, ve a casa y relájate, te prometo que buscare a Naruto y hablare con el – dijo el viejo con una gran seriedad.

Mikoto estaba por reprochar, pero la mirada de pocos amigos de Hiruzen que observaba, no lo izo a lo que asintió y se fue a casa.

Mientras que Naruto había salido en silencio de la mansión Namikaze, y ya cuando estaba a una distancia prudente empezó a correr con lágrimas nublando su visión, sin darse cuenta que había entrado al bosque de la muerte, lloro tanto esa noche que se quedo profundamente dormido en la cuenca de un viejo árbol.

Mientras cierta inquilina dentro de Naruto, estaba hirviendo de la rabia.

-Kurama: Naruto – dijo la pelirroja mientras veía a un rubio acostado en una cama de las muchas habitaciones que había , profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA…<strong>

Bueno chicos y chicas aquí les dejo el capitulo 3, de esta historia, aclaro que dejare los links en mi perfil de fanfiction para que lo vean mas facil.

Se que dije que subiria capitulos los fin de semana pero con la escuela y por falta de motivación no he podido subir antes este capitulo, con review me ayudan un monton. Bueno me despido, Itachi-ZX.


	4. Auto-destierro y nacimiento del odio

Holaaaaaaaa gente de fanfiction, espero que estén bien, aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 y final de la primera saga, tenia planeada que durara 5 capítulos, pero como veo que la mayoría esta impaciente de que Naruto se una akatsuki decidí no hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Y muchas gracias por los review, aquí les contestare las preguntas de hoy:<p>

**-**** 67** : Antes que nada, no pienso abandonar la historia. Y la relación con akatsuki con Naruto, será de buena, regular y mala, y viceversa esto será debido a los futuros adversarios y problemas que tendrán que enfrentar.

-**Dantrlan****: **Bueno, por parte si será un dark Naruto pero a la vez no, ya veras mas adelante por que (risa psicópata).

-**eudog3****: **Gracias por tus review, antes que nada Naruto no tendrá el sharingan pero si otro dojutsu, y hablando de Fugaku si le haré un pequeño cambio.

-**Dante2505****: **Bueno, una parte de el, si caerá en oscuridad y venganza, a tal punto que "alguien" (quien no voy a nombrar… a un) tendrá que sellar esa maldad.

-**chivotenkai****: **Bueno veras, el amor y aprecio que tienen Minato y Kushina hacia Harui y Menma, hacen que estos ignoren de una manera extrema a Naruto. Pero, en algunas circunstancias se dan cuenta que tienen otro hijo… por ahora.

-**:** Lamento decirte que no será Obito/ Madara o Nagato quienes encuentren a Naruto y ya no te preocupes amigo que este es el ultimo capitulo de la saga I. Ahora viene lo bueno.

-**AnarKista13****: **Al principio serán como en la serie original, pero con el paso del tiempo Irán cambiando su forma de ser gracias a Naruto.

* * *

><p>( ) – Pensamiento.<p>

* * - Jutsu.

**HOLA **– Demonio hablando.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Auto-destierro y <strong>**nacimiento del odio.**

* * *

><p>Vemos como el sol salía del horizonte, para brillar en Konoha y en su nuevo día, en las calles se podía ver confeti, bebidas y muchas piñatas en forma del Kyubi quemadas, los aldeanos se levantaban para comenzar el día, abrían sus respectivos locales todos felices hablando de los héroes de la aldea y su gran cumpleaños que fue. Muchos ya hablaban de que Menma era el nuevo líder del clan y Haruhi ya poseía la famosa espada de kushina.<p>

Mientras tanto en una zona alejada de las zonas suburbanas de la aldea, mas específicamente en la zona 44 o mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte, vemos como un rubio dormía placidamente, mientras charlaba con cierto ente en su interior.

* * *

><p><span>PAISAJE MENTAL.<span>

* * *

><p>Ahora podemos ver a una Kurama, acostada alado de Naruto abrazándolo, como una madre abraza a su hijo después de una pesadilla. Naruto, por parte tenía la mirada perdida, sin esa chispa de felicidad en sus ojos.<p>

-Kurama: Vamos Naru-chan despierta, por que mejor no vas a casa de Mikoto, de seguro debe de estar preocupada – dijo la pelirroja con una voz calmada y profunda. Mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y acariciaba el cabello del rubio.

-Naruto: ¿Para que?, mis metas y sueños fueron echas añicos por mis propia familia – dijo un desanimado Naruto, aun con la mirada perdida, pero en sus palabras no se notaba odio hacia los Namikaze, algo que Kurama se dio cuenta pero estaba comenzando a dudar, ¿cuanto tiempo soportaría el rubio?

La pelirroja desvía la mirada con los ojos cerrados, mientras pensaba como hacer animar al rubio.

-Kurama: Así que ¿te vas a rendir? – dijo Kurama tranquilamente, esto izo que el rubio volteara a mirarla – ese no es el Naruto que yo conozco, el Naruto que yo conozco es un gran chico, hiperactivo, que nunca se rinde ante nada y nadie, y además es un cabeza hueca de vez en cuando – hablo la pelirroja de grandes senos con una sonrisa, mientras ahora miraba al rubio. Quien este ultimo se poso en la cama con la mirada curiosa y pensativa.

-Naruto: (Ella tiene razón ¿Qué me pasa? Soy muy fuerte gracias a ella a Itachi y Shisui) – pensó detenidamente el ojiazul – tienes razón Kurama-chan ¡puedo hacerme mas fuerte!, si entreno todo los días, tal vez pueda cambiar de opinión a papa y a mama, me pondré mas serio en mi entrenamiento.

-Kurama: Bien dicho Naruto-kun, a partir de ahora te entrenare mucho mejor en tu chakra de fuego y viento, te enseñare como se usan adecuadamente – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa determinante, recuerda cuando empezó a entrenar a Naruto en secreto, y vaya fue su sorpresa al enterarse que Naruto era afín a 3 elementos.

* * *

><p><span>Flash back.<span>

Paisaje mental.

* * *

><p>Vemos a un Naruto de 5 años entrenando físicamente haciendo lagartijas, abdominales, rotación y flexiones de brazos. Todo esto visto atentamente por Kurama, quien se encontraba sentada en poción de indio.<p>

Kurama le enseñaba al rubio distintos tipos de taijutsu, para defenderse mejor y ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño de ser hokage.

-Kurama: Muy bien Naruto, ven aquí – dijo la pelirroja a su estudiante temporal, quien este último se acerco de manera calmada, mientras se veía su bien trabajado cuerpo.

-Naruto: ¿Si? Kurama-chan – dijo Naruto, mientras observaba con atención y alegremente a la ojirroja.

-Kurama: Ahora, veremos que afinidad del elemento eres ¿ok?, hasta aquí llega tu entrenamiento físico, te enseñado todo lo que se en el ámbito del taijutsu, ahora depende de ti si quieres buscar a otros sensei que te enseñe mas técnicas – dijo la pelirroja de manera calmada mientras que una sonrisa adornaba su encantador rostro.

Luego de recibir un asentimiento por parte del rubio, procedió a sacar un papel blanco – bueno Naruto ¿ves este papel? Se llaman papel de chakra, esto nos dirá que afinidad tienes.

Luego de decir esto acerco el papel al frente del rubio, primero el papel se arrugo, luego se partió en dos y por ultimo se quemo quedando echo cenizas.

-Kurama: ¿Hm?, muy interesante – dijo la pelirroja observando su mano donde yacía el papel echo cenizas – buenas noticias Naruto-kun, tienes 3 elementos eso te hace especial, usualmente los Uzumaki solo son afín al viento, solían haber muy pocos que tenían otras afinidades de la naturaleza. Bueno Naruto, veras yo soy afín al fuego y viento y te puedo enseñar una buena variedad, pero no soy afín al rayo y no tengo conocimientos de esa naturaleza, tendrás que buscar a alguien mas – dijo Kurama con simpleza, varios siglos de vida, a partir de la lucha contra varios rivales poderosos, le habían enseñado muchas cualidades ninjas.

-Naruto: Ok, Kurama-chan y ¿Cuándo me enseñaras? – dijo un Naruto totalmente emocionado y feliz, mientras saltaba de alegría.

-Kurama: Guau, tranquilo súper ninja, todo a su tiempo acabas de terminar la parte física y debes dejar que tus músculos se vayan aumentando y adaptando a tu cuerpo ¿entiendes? – dijo la ojirroja, con una sonrisa mientras despeinaba al rubio – además, solo por ahora te enseñare lo básico, pasado mañana empezaremos con el elemento fuego y luego el viento. – termino de decir, luego de esto ambas personas se fueron dentro de la mansión creada por Naruto para tomarse un respiro.

* * *

><p><span>Fin del flash back.<span>

* * *

><p>-Naruto: Bueno, es buena idea que ya despierte, o puede venir otra serpiente gigante y causarme mas problemas – dijo Naruto mientras se disponía a salir de su subconsciente.<p>

-Kurama: Genial y mejor hazlo rápido, ahí alguien justo al frente de ti – dijo la ojirroja con tranquilidad, mientras se paraba y se iba a la sala a ver TV, dejando al rubio con la duda.

Naruto procedió abrir los ojos lentamente ya que tenia la vista distorsionada de tanto llorar, una vez que su vista se ajusto pudo ver al frente de el a Itachi que se encontraba de rodillas, quien este ultimo tenia una aspecto algo serio.

-Naruto: ¡Nii-san! – dijo Naruto abalanzándose hacia a el para poder abrazarlo, quien este respondió igual con una sonrisa triste.

-Itachi: Hola otouto, ¿Cómo estas? Mama ya me contó lo que paso ayer – dijo Itachi con esa seriedad característico de el y con un tono de voz apagado. Mientras que Naruto desvió la mirada por la pregunta del pelinegro.

-Naruto: Estoy bien aniki, no te preocupes – dijo Naruto aun con la mirad desviada, a lo que Itachi se le ocurrió algo para alegrar al rubio. Mientras se ponía de pie.

-Itachi: Dime Naruto ¿tienes hambre? – pregunto el pelinegro al rubio, quien este asintió algo apenado – bien, en ese caso vamos a ichirakus a comer ramen ¿Qué te parece? – dijo el ojinegro con una sonrisa.

-Naruto: ¿De veras? – pregunto un ya alegre Naruto a Itachi, quien este asintió con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaban a salir del temible bosque de la muerte.

Mientras ambas personas caminaban tranquilamente, ya habían divisado el humilde restaurante que tan solo quedaba a pocas cuadras. En toda la caminata Naruto había notado en Itachi como este tenía la mirada perdida y sin emociones.

-Naruto: Oye Itachi-nii ¿Por qué no fuiste a casa a visitarme? – pregunto el rubio para romper el hielo. Itachi cerró los ojos mientras ya estaban por llegar al ichirakus ramen.

-Itachi: Estuve ocupado con asuntos del clan, no te preocupes, no es nada serio – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa triste, algo que el rubio se percato, pero decidió restarle importancia al asunto.

Luego de llegar ambos pidieron sus platillos favoritos, Ayame y Teuchi se alegraron al tener a su cliente favorito (Naruto) en su local.

-Ayame: Hola Naru-chan ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo la castaña, acercándose al rubio con su platillo, ella y su padre se habían enterado de lo ocurrido en la fiesta, esta mañana, indignación y enojo era lo que sentían hacia la familia Namikaze, pero ellos no podían hacer nada para ayudar a Naruto, por su estado como simples civiles.

-Naruto: Estoy bien ayame-chan, de todos modos seré hokage, ya veras – dijo el rubio, levantando el pulgar, con una sonrisa marca Naruto adornando su rostro.

-Teuchi: Bien dicho Naruto, esa el la actitud, créeme hijo si sigues así no hay duda alguna que serás el quinto hokage – dijo el viejo cocinero del local feliz.

Mientras Itachi y Naruto conversaban con los dueños del ichirakus, ya habían terminado sus respectivos platos, a lo que Itachi decidió pagar los platillos e irse con Naruto a la residencia Namikaze. Aun que Naruto le causaba algo de malestar regresar ahí, acepto ir solo para entrenar en los pergaminos Namikazes de la mansión. Una vez que llegaron a la entrada del clan Namikaze, Itachi poso a Naruto al frente de el, mientras que el pelinegro se arrodillaba a su altura mientras le ponía las manos en los hombros del rubio.

-Itachi: Escucha Naruto ¿puedo pedirte… un favor? – dijo el pelinegro al rubio, quien este ultimo lo miro extrañado.

-Naruto: Claro que si aniki, lo que sea – dijo el rubio.

-Itachi: Quiero pedirte que cuides de Natsuki, si algo me llegara a pasar confió en ti en que la cuidaras mejor que yo ¿si? – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa sincera plantada en sus labios.

-Naruto: ¿P…por qué me pides eso? Aniki – dijo el rubio un poco asustado por la petición del pelinegro.

-Itachi: No ahí nada de que temer Naruto, lo digo solo por que en algunos pocos meses tendré una misión muy importante fuera de la aldea, con Shisui ¿entiendes? – dijo Itachi de forma razonable. Y lo único que recibió fue una mirada triste del rubio.

-Naruto: Claro que lo haré, la protegeré con mi vida. Y ¿los volveré a ver? – pregunto de forma tímido el rubio. A lo que Itachi se demoro un poco en formular una respuesta.

-Itachi: Claro que si, no importa lo que pase siempre estaremos aquí – dijo el poseedor del sharingan, mientras señalaba con su dedo índice el pecho de Naruto. Y de manera inesperada Itachi abrazo con fuerza a Naruto. – bueno tengo que irme a encontrarme con Shisui, luego nos vemos ¿ok? – termino de decir Itachi a lo que recibió un asentimiento por parte del rubio, mientras se paraba y lentamente se iba mientras Naruto lo miraba, poco a poco se fue perdiendo de la vista del rubio hasta que ya no alcanzo a divisarlo.

Naruto procedió a entrar a la mansión Namikaze, una vez que entro no había nadie, de seguro sus padres y hermanos se fueron hacer los papeles de herederos del clan. De repente escucho un ruido provenir de la cocina y cuando fue a revisar se encontró con sus hermanos, quienes estaban almorzando y una vez que estos miraron a Naruto, unas sonrisas burlonas aparecieron en sus rostros.

-Harui: Hola Naruto-baka, si estas buscando a Kasan y a Otosan para que te entrenen, déjame decirte que no se encuentran, se fueron esta mañana a validar los papeles de liderazgo del clan Namikaze-Uzumaki – dijo la rubia de ojos azules con su habitual ego de superioridad.

-Menma: Además ¿Quién quisiera entrenar a un perdedor? Como tu, no eres mas que un estorbo – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se disponía a comer su sándwich de mantequilla de maní, pero justo cuando estaba por darle el primer mordisco.

Naruto de un chasquido de dedos quemo el sándwich de Menma y Harui, quienes estos se pararon de sus sillas indignados, mirando al rubio mayor con odio.

-Harui: ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – dijo Harui, mientras que apretaba sus dientes con fuerza al igual que sus manos.

-Naruto: ¿Saben algo?, jamás podré entender su odio hacia a mi, no se que les hice en el pasado pero si hice algo que les molestara o los ofendiera, les pido perdón, pero no pienso tolerarlos hoy día – dijo Naruto de corazón, a lo que Menma en vez de sentir arrepentimiento y buscar el perdón de su hermano, sintió ganas de querer matarlo.

Mientras que Harui sintió una punzada en el corazón, por unos instantes tuvo un poco de remordimiento por como trataban a Naruto, sacudió la cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos y mirar con enojo al rubio.

-Menma: ¡Maldito! – le dijo Menma a Naruto en su voz se notaba veneno en contra del rubio.

Naruto le resto importancia a las palabras del pelirrojo mientras, caminaba hacia la biblioteca Namikaze con el objetivo de hacerse más fuerte. Pero su andada se detuvo cuando vio a Menma al frente suyo, quien este estaba tronando sus nudillos listo para pelear mientras que Harui se posiciono detrás del rubio.

-Naruto: Por favor ¿de verdad van a pelear conmigo?, les he ganado en la mayoría de las peleas, y eso que ustedes empezaron el entrenamiento familiar mucho antes que yo y aun así les he dado una buena paliza a cada uno y solo he recibido daños mínimos – dijo Naruto en un tono arrogante, el rubio sabia cuando tenia que usar ese tono de voz y no como sus hermanos que lo usaban las 24 hs del día y quedaban en vergüenza.

-Harui: Desgraciado, como te atreves a hablarnos así – dijo la rubia totalmente molesta – somos los héroes de la aldea y ¿tu que eres? Nadie eso eres, ni otosan y kasan te quieren – dijo la rubia. A lo que el rubio cerro los ojos.

-Naruto: Quizás… pero algo que si se, es que soy mejor que ustedes – dijo mientras abría lentamente los ojos, justo a tiempo para esquivar el puño de Menma, quien este ultimo choco de cara con Harui. Estos quejándose del impacto, pero no cayéndose al piso.

-Menma/ Harui: ¡Maldito seas! – dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono con miradas de odio dirigidas al rubio mayor.

-Naruto: Si vamos a luchar algún día, entrenen con determinación, por que luchare por mi lugar en la familia y por el liderazgo del clan – dijo Naruto en un todo de total determinación y frialdad.

-Harui: Ya veras, te aremos llorar tanto que nos pedirás de rodillas disculpas – dijo la ojiazul en un tono mas arrogante de lo normal, al parecer tener la espada "La Danza Sangrienta" izo que el ego de Harui aumentara mucho mas y ni hablar de Menma.

-Naruto: Ya no llorare mas, ya lo verán – dijo el rubio que sin mas que decir se fue directo a la biblioteca de la mansión.

* * *

><p><span> Biblioteca Namikaze.<span> (Es como la biblioteca de la Bella y la Bestia de Disney).

* * *

><p>Ahora podemos ver como varios Kage bunshin de Naruto, están en la segunda y tercera plataforma estudiando todo sobre el mundo ninja y sus jutsus, aunque Naruto ya sabia bastante el jamás se confiaba en nada. Itachi y Sisuhi, siempre en los entrenamientos le decían que jamás debía de bajar la guardia aun en los momentos mas relajados.<p>

-Naruto: Bueno, creo que mejor me voy a los campos de entrenamiento a mejorar las técnicas, debo de admitir que otosan es un genio – dijo Naruto para si mismo, Naruto era de aprender rápido cualquier cosa, pero ver el pergamino del famoso Hirashin no jutsu si que le costo entender su funcionamiento.

Luego de esto comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida de la mansión, el ambiente era tranquilo e iluminado por el sol, llego hasta la puerta, la abrió y salio de la residencia.

* * *

><p><span>1 mes y medio después.<span>

* * *

><p>Era una noche tranquila en la aldea de Konoha, los aldeanos caminaban y charlaban sin ninguna preocupación, la luna resplandecía la noche mientras las estrellas brillaban al máximo.<p>

Los mellizos Namikaze caminaban junto a sus padres, los 4 alegres de la vida mientras hablaban entre risas.

Menma y Harui habían mejorado mucho sus habilidades ninjas, siendo entrenados por los 2 sannin y sus padres ya eran comparados como prodigios de la aldea, tenían el nivel promedio de un Jounin. Habian cambiado su forma de vestir.

Menma estaba vestido con un pantalón ambu negro, una camiseta verde oscura con el símbolo del clan Namikaze en su centro y en su espalda el del clan Uzumaki, con un chaleco blanco que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unas sandalias ambu.

Harui estaba con una camiseta roja con el símbolo Namikaze en la espalda, unos pantalones ambu negros y unas sandalias blancas y en su cuello traía un hermoso collar con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki.

Minato y Kushina no habían cambiado casi nada su actitud hacia los gemelos y mucho menos hacia Naruto, que ahora apenas recordaban su nombre. En la sala de la mansión, estaba repleta de fotos de los gemelos junto a Minato y Kushina pero ni una sola de Naruto.

Hablando de nuestro protagonista, se encontraba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, en la cual se encontraba entrenado su puntería con kunais y shurikens, los blancos que son 8 en total, se encontraban dispersos por la zona y ocultos.

Naruto se encontraba vestido con un Jean negro flexible y una sudadera blanca con capucha y sierre, dejando a la vista su bien formado cuerpo de atleta.

Naruto con los ojos cerrados, dio un salto largo en forma vertical, mientras giraba en su eje, a lo que soltó los Kunais que sostenía en sus dedos, cada uno impactando en los 8 blancos que habían dispersos.

Naruto aterrizo en tierra de pie mientras abría los ojos, poco a poco la mentalidad de Naruto fue cambiando a una mas madura y seria, pero a la vez poseía ese toque divertido de el.

El rubio lanzo un kunai con dirección a unos arbustos, en donde salio uno de los mas prodigiosos del clan Uchiha.

-Naruto: Hola Itachi – saludo Naruto en tono "inocente", sin contar que ese kunai estaba dirigido hacia una zona vital del hombre.

-Itachi: Hola Naruto – dijo el Uchiha mientras daba una mirada casual al kunai que habia lanzado el rubio – he ¿ese kunai estaba dirigido a mi? – pregunto el pelinegro con un tic en el ojo.

-Naruto: Si, pero sabia que eras tu, hace rato que te había detectado, si hubiera querido te hubiera lanzado una bola de fuego – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa "sádica" – oye ¿Por qué estas vestido con el traje de AMBU? – dijo el rubio un tanto desconcertado.

-Itachi: Bueno veras… recuerdas que hace un mes y medio, te dije que tendría una misión de suma importancia y… es hoy – dijo el pelinegro con tranquilidad. Naruto al escuchar lo ultimo bajo la mirada mientras que su largo pelo le ensombrecía los ojos.

-Naruto: Esta bien, lo entiendo, de todos modos ya lo estaba viendo venir además te hice la promesa de cuidar a Natsuki-chan – dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que levantaba su rostro, que tenia marcada una sonrisa de total confianza y calida hacia al pelinegro.

Itachi lo miro antes de decir lo siguiente.

-Itachi: Gracias Naruto, en serio lo aprecio mucho – dijo el pelinegro mientras abrazaba al rubio – no importa lo que oigas, de las demás personas sobre mi o de Shisui, por favor no nos olvides – fue lo ultimo que dijo el prodigio uchiha, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse, no sin antes que una lagrima solitaria cayera de sus ojos oscuros calidos, que luego se volvieron gélidos mientras caminaba hacia el complejo Uchiha.

Naruto se despedía levantando el brazo y agitando su mano.

-Naruto: ¡Adiós aniki, algún día te volveré a ver, de veras y cuando ese día llegue veras que me he vuelto tan fuerte como tu! – dijo el rubio a todo pulmón, a lo que Itachi se detuvo por unos segundos antes de esbozar una sonrisa y seguir su oscuro camino.

* * *

><p><span>Mansión Namikaze.<span>

* * *

><p>Ahora nos encontramos en la habitación de Naruto, que ya se encontraba mucho mas limpia que antes, carecía de polvo y tierra, también había letreros y artes que el rubio hacia para matar el tiempo. Quien dicha persona se encontraba en su cama pensando en la persona quien consideraba como su hermano mayor.<p>

-Naruto: (Aniki… gracias por todo, espero que nada malo te pase) – pensó Naruto mientras que poco a poco se quedo profundamente dormido, sumido en sus pensamientos.

El sol entraba por una ventana que conectaba a la habitación de cierto rubio de ojos azules, quien este al recibir la luz del sol, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro de la cama para poder conciliar el sueño, pero en un despisto el rubio cayo de la cama.

-Naruto: Auch, mi cabecita – dijo un semidormido Naruto, mientras flojamente buscaba su ropa casual para salir a desayunar a Ichirakus.

Naruto procedió a cambiarse y salir, una vez que estaba pasando por la cocina vio a su familia desayunando feliz de la vida, mientras que Minato y Kushina solo hablaban del gran progreso de Menma y Harui, quienes estos últimos se encontraban hablando de ataques combinados y de cómo molestar a Naruto.

Naruto solo se limito a mirar a su familia, quienes estos ni enterados estaban de que su primogénito estaba al frente de ellos.

Naruto salio de la mansión sin decir nada, mientras caminaba rumbo al ichiraku's, podía escuchar murmuro de las personas que caminaban o los que estaban en sus respectivos negocios, murmuros como por Ej: -¿y si fue el niño Kyuubi?- -de seguro fue ese maldito monstruo- -habríamos que de matarlo-.

Decían los aldeanos mientras miraban con mala mirada al rubio. Quien este los ignoraba olímpicamente pero prestaba atención a todo lo que decían.

Una vez que Naruto llego a Ichiraku´s, procedió a tomar asiento pero lo raro es que no se encontraba nadie en el humilde local, el rubio decidió tocar la campanilla que se encontraba arriba de la mesa-bar. Una vez que toco salio por la puerta del local Teuchi. Quien al ver al rubio esbozo una sonrisa triste pero a la vez nerviosa.

-Teuchi: Ho, hola Naruto, déjame adivinar lo que vas a pedir… hm ¿un especial Naruto? – dijo en tono un tanto alegre.

-Naruto: Claro que si viejo – dijo el rubio en tono energético e imperativo, con una sonrisa zorruna adornando su rostro, pero luego de ver a su alrededor no pudo divisar a Ayame – oye viejo espera un segundo, ¿en donde esta Ayame?, ella siempre esta contigo ayudándote – pregunto/dijo Naruto con duda, a lo que el viejo se tenso algo que el rubio noto - ¿Qué pasa Teuchi?, cuéntame, parece que toda la aldea sabe lo que ocurre menos yo, por favor te lo pido – dijo Naruto en un tono serio pero a la vez sincero.

Teuchi lo miro con nerviosismo, pero luego de dar un largo suspiro decidió contarle lo que pasaba al rubio.

-Teuchi: Bueno Naruto veras… no se como decirte esto pero – dijo el dueño del local mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio – el… el clan Uchiha, ha sido exterminado por… por Itachi – sentencio el hombre de avanzada edad, mientras que Naruto quedo en shock y horrorizado al oír esa horrible noticia. Su hermano a quien le decía de cariño aniki, se había vuelto un renegado asesino, el no podía creerlo se negaba a creerlo, hasta que un pensamiento azoto de golpe su cabeza ¿Qué fue de Mikoto y de Natsuki?.

-Naruto: ¡¿Y QUE LES PASO A MIKOTO Y A NATSUKI?, ¿TAMBIEN LAS MATO?! – grito Naruto mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero fue detenido cuando sintió dos manos tocándoles los hombros.

-Teuchi: Naruto, cálmate, Mikoto-san y Natsuki se encuentran bien, están en el hospital junto a Sasuke – dijo el viejo, que esas palabras ayudo mucho al rubio a relajarse – Mikoto no se encontraba en el momento de la masacre y Natsuki… bueno ella se esta recuperando muy bien junto a Sasuke, solo recibieron daños mínimos – termino de decir Teuchi.

Naruto simplemente se paro de la silla y comenzó a correr con dirección hacia el complejo Uchiha, que una vez al llegar, vio que la entrada se encontraba sellada con cintas amarillas de escenas de crimen, junto algunos AMBUS registrando la zona.

Naruto entonces salio corriendo con dirección al hospital, que pasó de largo a la oficinista ignorando sus llamados. Naruto con desesperación comenzó a buscar la habitación de Natsuki, con ayuda de sus Kages bunshin, hasta que uno de ellos encontró la habitación correcta, luego de contactar con el original Naruto empezó a correr por todos los pasillos del hospital, hasta que al fin dio con la puerta de la habitación, cuando se disponía a girar el picaporte su mano empezó a temblar, por lo que decidió mirar por la vidriera de la puerta, y lo que alcanzo a ver fue ver a Natsuki profundamente dormida con algunos cortes superficiales que sanarían al poco tiempo, se veía como un ángel cuando duerme. Esto provoco en Naruto un sentimiento de enojo, rabia, impotencia a lo que decidió abandonar el edificio para irse a un solo lugar… al bosque de la muerte.

En el bosque de la muerte podemos ver como el sol iluminaba una porción del terreno en específico, en donde había un pasto largo y suave, se encontraba Naruto llorando a más no poder, dándole la espalda a todo a su alrededor.

De repente el rubio sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro derecho, y este sin pensarlo se dio vuelta solo para ver a Hiruzen Sarutobi mirándolo con gran pesar y tristeza.

-Hiruzen: Naruto, ya no llores mas, ven – dijo el ninja veterano mientras estiraba sus brazos para abrazar al rubio. Quien este ultimo sin pensarlo se abalanzo al los brazos de su abuelo.

-Naruto: ¿Por que… por que lo hizo? – pregunto entre lagrimas el rubio.

-Hiruzen: Te lo explicare, pero todo a su tiempo – dijo Hiruzen sabiamente.

* * *

><p><span>5 semanas después.<span>

* * *

><p>Ahora vemos como un Naruto se encontraba en un pequeño puente observando su reflejo en el lago del parke de Konoha, perdido en sus pensamientos se veía a si mismo y lo mucho que había cambiado en estos 10 años.<p>

Sus pensamientos fueron irrumpidos cuando vio como ecos en el lago se formaban, y al voltear vio con incredulidad a Natsuki quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida mientras arrojaba hojas al lago.

-Naruto: (Natsuki) – pensó el rubio mientras recordaba todo los momentos divertidos y románticos que paso con ella en su niñez, cuando ella lo beso en su cumpleaños antes de los hechos de la masacre ocurrieran.

Naruto juntando fuerzas comenzó a caminar hacia ella, quien esta ni cuenta se daba que el rubio se acercaba lentamente pero con pasos firmes.

-Natsuki (¿Por qué Naru-chan no habrá ido a visitarme?) – pensó la pelinegra, era conciente de lo que le había ocurrido a su clan, pero le dolía mas que la persona que mas amaba no la visitara.

En estas semanas la mentalidad de Natsuki fue cambiado bastante, apenas sonreía o reía. Cuando se entero quien fue el autor de la masacre no pudo procesarlo al principio, admitía que al principio sentía odio hacia a Itachi por lo que había echo, pero después de unos días lo perdono, ella conocía a la perfección a su hermano y si izo algo como la masacre de seguro fue por un buen motivo.

En cambio Sasuke se lleno de odio y venganza, a tal punto que le exigió a su madre que le entrenara en las artes Uchihas para hacerse fuerte, algo que Mikoto se negó ya que quería evitar que su hijo tomara el camino del dolor y venganza como sus antepasados.

-Naruto: Ho… hola Natsuki-chan – saludo el rubio tímidamente. Natsuki volteo a verlo, en su cara no representaba emoción alguna y ese brillo en sus ojos ya no estaban.

-Natsuki: Hola Naruto-kun – dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa triste – veo… que ya te enteraste de lo ocurrido – dijo ella desviando la mirada hacia el lago. A lo que el rubio izo lo mismo.

Naruto: Si, lo se, pero si Itachi izo lo que tuvo que hacer, entonces fue por una buena causa – dijo el rubio – conozco a Itachi desde que era pequeño, siempre fue frió e indiferente, pero a la vez era calido y de buen corazón, el siempre te amo al igual que el baka de Sasuke – dijo el rubio con tranquilidad mientras recordaba los mejores momentos que paso con el.

Naruto luego volvió a mirar hacia Natsuki, quien esta última estaba derramando lágrimas de tristeza al recordar a su Aniki, a lo que Naruto noto y se acerco a ella, y apenas se acerco. la pelinegra se abalanzo a los brazos del rubio, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el torso del rubio, Naruto con sus dedos tomo la barbilla de Natsuki obligando a la pelinegra a que lo mirara.

-Naruto: Por favor, no llores, te ves hermosa sin esas lágrimas en tu rostro – dijo Naruto, mientras sacaba las lágrimas del rostro de Natsuki con su dedo pulgar, ambos se miraron a los ojos, mientras poco a poco la distancia entre sus labios se acortaba cada vez mas, sus respiración se aceleraban junto al latido de sus corazones – Natsuki, yo te… - no termino de decir Naruto ya que Natsuki lo abrazo por el cuello y le planteo un beso en los labios, a lo que el rubio respondió igual, al principio el beso fue algo torpe pero después de unos segundos se volvió amoroso y calido.

-Natsuki: Yo también te amo Naruto, desde que tenia 8 años lo he hecho – dijo Natsuki sin separarse del abrazo. Mientas observaba al rubio con una sonrisa angelical.

-Naruto: Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia? Natsuki – pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Natsuki: Claro que si, siempre soñé con este día – termino de decir, mientras Naruto la volvió a besar.

Naruto y Natsuki se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar, sin que estos supieran eran observados por Danzo que se encontraba escondido entre los arboles, quien este ultimo tenia una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Danzo: (Naruto, como has crecido… estoy orgulloso de ti) – pensó el castaño con una sonrisa digna de un abuelo.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Natsuki se pasaron todo el día juntos, haciéndose bromas, conociéndose mucho mejor, recordando sus infancias, y para terminar el día fueron a la feria a divertirse mejor, en donde Naruto gano un muñeco chibi en forma de zorro. Naruto y Natsuki ahora estaban caminando juntos tomados de las manos con dirección al barrio Uchiha ya que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

-Natsuki: Bueno Naru-chan ¿nos vemos mañana? – dijo la pelinegra mientras abrazaba su muñeco. Con un leve sonrojo.

-Naruto: Por supuesto que si, preciosa – dijo el rubio con un leve sonrojo. Naruto un poco nervioso con la mano detrás de la nuca se acerco a la pelinegra, y una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudente volvió a besar a su novia, quien esta respondió igual.

Luego de esto Natsuki entro a su casa y Naruto comenzó a alejarse de la residencia Uchiha.

-Natsuki: Suspiro, ha Naruto – dijo la Uchiha, mientras apoyaba su espalda con la puerta de su casa.

-Naruto: Suspiro, ha Natsuki – dijo Naruto, mientras caminaba torpemente hacia la mansión Namikaze.

* * *

><p><span>5 meses después.<span>

* * *

><p>Los meses pasaron para la aldea, pero especialmente para la pareja conformada por Naruto y Natsuki, se pasaban casi todos los días juntos, de vez de cuando entrenaban los dos a la par transmitiendo sus conocimientos a cada uno, cenaban y jugaban. De vez en cuando discutían como cualquier pareja, pero era rápidamente solucionado con un beso. Un día, cuando se cumplió 1 mes de novio, Naruto le regalo a Natsuki un collar con un corazón que se abre y cierra. Y cuando Natsuki lo abrió, vio en su interior una foto de ella junto a Naruto, ambos abrazados viendo hacia la cámara.<p>

Ahora vemos como Naruto y Natsuki se encontraban en uno de los tantos bosques que se encuentran en la zona, entrenado arduamente en sus taijustsu, hasta que Natsuki se tropezó y cayo arriba del rubio.

-Naruto: ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Naruto en un tono sensual. Esto izo que la pelinegra se sonrojara y desviara la mirada – jajaja te ves mucho mas hermosa cuando te sonrojas – dijo Naruto al lograr su objetivo.

-Natsuki: Eres un tonto – dijo la chica, mientras miraba cómicamente con enojo al rubio.

-Naruto: Bueno, creo que terminamos hoy día, ya esta por anochecer – dijo el rubio mientras se paraba y a la vez ayudaba a su novia – has mejorado mucho, ya estas casi a nivel de un AMBU promedio – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sincera.

-Natsuki: Bueno me toco tener al sensei mas guapo y listo del mundo – dijo la pelinegra en un tono sensual, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara – jajaja te ves mucho mas apuesto cuando te sonrojas – termino de decir Natsuki al lograr su venganza, luego de eso Natsuki se acerco al rubio y lo beso después se dio media vuelta y dijo – atrápame si puedes – guiñándole al rubio, antes de salir disparada hacia el complejo Uchiha.

-Naruto: Oye, eso no es justo – dijo el rubio entre risas, antes de salir corriendo en persecución de la ojiazul, sin que ambas personas se dieran cuanta, cierto chico con un gran ego en mayúscula estaba prestando atención a todo lo dicho.

-Sasuke: Hm interesante, creo que mañana se que haré – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa arrogante y algo maliciosa.

* * *

><p><span>Al día siguiente 10:45 AM.<span>

* * *

><p>Ahora vemos como una Natsuki feliz de la vida, iba caminando con dirección al puente del parke de la aldea, ya que ella y Naruto acordaron en encontrase allí para hablar de lo que harían hoy en día.<p>

En el medio del camino se encontró con tres personas de su desagrado, eran ni nada mas ni nada menos que los hermanos Namikaze acompañados de Sasuke. Digamos que la relación entre Natsuki y Sasuke ha estado muy tensa desde que ocurrió la masacre Uchiha.

-Sasuke: Hola Nii-chan – saludo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Menma: Queremos hablar de ciertos asuntos sobre el baka de tu novio, pero a trabes de ti – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa arrogante, y a la vez llena de malas intenciones ¿Qué estarían pensando?.

-Natsuki: Hm mejor quítense de mi camino, o lo lamentaran – amenazo la pelinegra, con un sambliante seriedad y frialdad. Mientras tomo pose de pelea y activaba su sharingan de 3 tomeos, algo que sorprendió a Sasuke ya que el apenas iba por el primes tomeo.

-Harui: Yo que tu pensaría bien lo que estuviera a punto de hacer, te recuerdo que yo y Menma somos los lideres del clan, y si queremos podemos complicarle mucho mas la vida a Naruto-baka, como por ejemplo desterrarlo del clan, o arruinar su carrera ninja – dijo la rubia de trenzas largas, con una sonrisa arrogante y maliciosa.

Natsuki al oír eso comenzó a sudar frió y su respiración comenzó a acelerase, no sabia que hacer estaba muy preocupada que Menma y Harui junto a Sasuke le hicieran algo a su Naruto. Pensaba y pensaba para buscar una solución, pero no lo lograba, estaba demasiada nerviosa, a lo que deshizo su pose de lucha y desactivaba el sharingan.

-Natsuki: ¿Qué quieren que haga? – pregunto Natsuki con los ojos ensombrecidos.

-Harui: Bueno, harás lo siguiente… - dijo la ojiazul.

Ahora cambiamos de escena y vemos como un Naruto alegre caminaba tranquilamente hacia el puente, con una rosa en la mano. Después de caminar por unos minutos pudo divisar a lo lejos a su Natsuki quien se encontraba observando el lago con la mirada perdida, a lo que empezó a caminar más rápido y con una gran emoción.

-Naruto: Hola preciosa – saludo el rubio, mientras mostraba la rosa a Natsuki – una rosa para otra rosa – dijo el rubio, pero sus ánimos bajaron cuando vio la mirada perdida e indiferente de la pelinegra – oye, ¿estas bien? – pregunto de forma inocente el rubio.

-Natsuki: No, tengo algo que decirte Naruto – dijo con frialdad la ojiazul.

-Naruto: Dime – dijo el rubio, sin saber lo que digiera la pelinegra cambiaria al rubio de por vida.

-Natsuki: No resultara, tú y yo – dijo de forma sombría Natsuki.

-Naruto: ¿Que? – pregunto Naruto, totalmente confundido y asustado.

-Natsuki: No quiero volverte a ver – dijo sin más Natsuki, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

-Naruto: ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Naruto totalmente asustado de que su peor pesadilla se hiciese realidad.

-Natsuki: No lo se – dijo Natsuki, en un tono afligido mientras sollozaba – me siento sola y tu no me apoyas, ya no puedo soportar ver tu cara, se acabo – dijo Natsuki mientras se limpiaba una lagrima.

-Naruto: No, por favor, por favor no digas eso, si ice algo malo puedo cambiarlo – dijo el rubio con la esperanza de que sus palabras hicieran entrar en razón a la pelinegra.

-Natsuki: No es tan simple – dijo la pelinegra un tono de voz triste.

-Naruto: Nos amamos, yo te amo, tenemos problemas de vez en cuando, las parejas lo tienen, y lo solucionan, hablan para resolverlos – dijo Naruto mientras sus azulados ojos empezaban a cristalizarse – ves esto – dijo, mientras sacaba de su cuello una replica del collar de Natsuki.

Quien esta no pudo contener mas el llanto y desvio la mirada.

-Naruto: ¿Te acuerdas de esto? nos sacamos esta foto cuando cumplimos un mes de novios – dijo el rubio y en su rostro se notaba desesperación, pero lo siguiente que dijo la pelinegra rompería el corazón de Naruto en mil pedazos.

-Natsuki: ¡Hay alguien mas, ¿oíste?, me enamore de alguien mas! – dijo Natsuki, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse a derramar todo esa tristeza. Mientras que Naruto se quedo paralizado por lo que dijo la Uchiha, con los ojos tan abiertos mientras dejaba caer la rosa que tenia en manos.

Mientras Natsuki se alejaba del puente, puedo divisar a los 3 culpables de lo ocurrido apoyados en unos árboles mientras observaban todo los hechos.

-Sasuke: Bravo hermanita, si que eres buena para la actuación – dijo el pelinegro mientras daba aplausos, mientras que una sonrisa arrogante adornaba su rostro. Natsuki solamente siguió de largo, dando una mirada casual de muerte a Sasuke, quien este simplemente ignoro.

Menma y Harui observaban a Naruto que este se apoyaba del puente mientras comenzaba a llorar. Esto izo que Menma se le adornara una sonrisa de victoria en la cara, mientras que Harui también, pero no pudo evita sentir una punzada en el pecho. Decidió olvidarse de ese sentimiento y se fue con su hermano a la mansión.

Ahora vemos como un Naruto caminaba por los caminos de tierra de la aldea, con la mirada agachada y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, con rumbo fijo hacia la mansión Namikaze, para intentar buscar consuelo de sus padres.

Una vez que llego se encontró con sus padres mirándolo con seriedad.

-Kushina: Ho, Naruto ahí estas – dijo la pelirroja, ignorando la mirada triste de su primogénito. Quien este levanto la mirada creyendo que por fin sus padres le prestarían atención.

-Minato: Adivina que, hoy empezaremos con tu entrenamiento, luego de veras darles las gracias a tus hermanos, ya que fueron ellos quienes nos propusieron esto ¿ok? – dijo el ojiazul mayor. A lo que Naruto se desilusiono al mismo tiempo que tenia un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-Naruto: Entonces no me van a felicitar por que termine de cursar la academia ninja – dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza. Esto izo que ambos padres se tensaran, eran concientes de que tenían a un tercer hijo, pero ellos pensaban que era mejor brindarles mas atención a los gemelos por tener una carga pesada que llevar.

Ambas personas fueron directo a uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento, cada uno callado. Kushina noto que Naruto se encontraba demasiado desanimado y triste, con la mirada perdida y decaída, iba preguntar que fue lo que le ocurrió, pero justo ya habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento, pero decidió guardarse la pregunta para mas tarde.

-Harui: Hola "Aniki", ¿listo para entrenar? – dijo de manera maliciosa la rubia menor, con una sonrisa maligna plasmada en su rostro.

-Naruto: (Hm ¿Qué habrán planeado estos dos imbeciles ahora? Kurama) – pregunto el rubio a su inquilina.

-Kurama: No lo se Naruto, pero sea lo que sea ten mucho cuidado – advirtió la pelirroja.

-Minato: De acuerdo, primero empezaremos con taijutsu ¿de acuerdo? – dijo el ojiazul, mientras que Menma y Harui miraban a Naruto con sonrisas malignas y burlonas. En tanto Naruto ya estaba preparado para pelear, y tenia ganas de desquitarse a si que aprovecharía esta oportunidad para darles a sus hermanos una lección de humildad. Y de paso mostrarles a sus padres lo fuerte que se a hecho.

-Kushina: ¡Empiecen¡ - dijo la pelirroja.

A lo que Menma y Harui fueron directo contra el rubio, listos para pelear.

-Naruto: (Hm son fáciles de predecir, después de todo son Jinchurinkis. Confían demasiado en sus grandes reservas de chakra, son arrogantes e impulsivos pero a la vez agresivos, no piensan para nada en una estrategia eficaz para poder derrotarme. Yo a diferencia de ellos he entrenado día y noche, con los antiguos prodigios Uchiahas, con el Sandaime Hokage y con el líder de la raíz y mi mente esta lista para la batalla). – termino de pensar el rubio.

Una vez que los gemelos estuvieron cerca de el empezaron con una lluvia de golpes, algo que Naruto esquivaba sin el mayor esfuerzo del mundo, esquivo y evadía los golpes por 15 minutos, estaba como bailando esto izo que los gemelos se enfurecieran, ya que el rubio no los estaba tomando enserio.

Entonces, Naruto pego un salto, haciendo que ambos gemelos se dieran una buena golpiza de cada uno, para decir lo siguiente.

-Naruto: Ja, ¿no me digan que todo esto es lo que hace el entrenamiento familiar?, en ese caso me alegro que no me hayan entrenado – dijo Naruto burlonamente, mientras volteaba a ver a sus padres, quienes estos estaban sorprendidos por la agilidad del rubio.

En ese entonces, Naruto había olvidado una de las reglas más importantes de un Shinobi, y es jamás bajar la guardia y confiarse en una pelea.

De repente Naruto siente como el aire se le va, comienza a escupir sangre de su boca, y su visión comienza a nublarse por el dolor, el rubio ve con horror como sus hermanos habían activado el manto del nueve colas y le habían traspasado sus afiladas garras en el estomago del rubio.

-Naruto: (No… no puedo terminar así, así no, me niego a morir, aun me queda un largo camino que recorrer) – pensó el rubio para sus adentros, mientras Kurama observaba todo con horror. Naruto comenzó a juntar todo el chakra que había almacenado de Kurama, cuando aquella vez los gemelos habían usado el manto del Kiuuby en la cocina.

-Menma/ Harui: Eres débil, peor que basura, jamás te amaran, como tu querida Natsuki – dijeron al unísono con miradas de odio y sadismo puro, cuando terminaron de decir eso, Naruto bajo la mirada mientras que sus ojos se oscurecían, algo en Naruto se rompió, esa poca apreciación y amor que sentía hacia sus hermanos fue remplazada por odio, enfado y venganza.

En eso Naruto levanta la mirada y ve a cada uno de sus hermanos con un enojo y frialdad aterradora, mientras que una desquiciada sonrisa adorno su rostro. Menma y Harui sintieron un escalofrió recorrer todo su ser, temieron por sus vidas en esos momentos, quisieron sacar sus manos de la herida producida, pero Naruto les sostuvo las manos.

-Naruto: Púdransen – fue lo último que dijo Naruto mientras rápidamente, con el chakra del Kyuubi reunida en sus manos, golpeo simultáneamente a los gemelos en sus rostros haciendo que estos salgan volando y posteriormente chocaran contra el diezmo árbol, quedando inconcientes.

Minato y Kushina quedaron de piedra con lo que acababan de ver, estuvieron a punto de meterse a socorrer a Naruto, pero cuando vieron que los gemelos salieron volando en contra de los árboles, se olvidaron por completo de Naruto.

-Minato/Kushina: ¡MIS NIÑOS! – gritaron al unísono, mientras corrían con dirección a los gemelos desmayados. Lo ultimo que vio Naruto estando aun de pie, que este ya le estaba comenzando a dificultar la respiración y la visión se le hacia cada vez mas pesada. Vio como sus padre cargaron a los mellizos con rumbo al hospital, quienes solo habían recibido un puñetazo a el lo habían traspasado y se estaba desangrando a una velocidad alarmante.

-Naruto: (Me han abandonado, no puedo creerlo, mis padres… no, esos impostores ya no lo son. Ya verán me volveré mas fuerte, mas que ningún otro ninja a logrado, superare a Madara, a Hashirama y al mismísimo Sarutobi Hiruzen, protegerá a la aldea y cueste lo que cueste seré Hokage) – pensó Naruto con determinacion, mientras con mucho esfuerzo se ponía de pie y caminaba con rumbo fijo hacia el hospital.

* * *

><p><span>Hospital de Konoha.<span>

* * *

><p>Ahora vemos en unas camillas de hospital a los gemelos totalmente inconcientes y fuera de combate. Y a su lado Tsunade Senju atendiéndolos mientras escuchaba a Minato y a Kushina contándole lo ocurrido.<p>

-Tsunade: Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió – dijo la rubia de grandes senos, mientras registraba los signos vitales de los hermanos gemelos – así que literalmente utilizaron a Naruto como muñeco de prueba – dijo la senju, sin Mostar emoción alguna.

-Minato: Bueno, en realidad ellos pidieron tener un mástil en donde concentra sus ataques – dijo el rubio un tanto enfadado con Naruto, olvidándose por completo de la herida que había recibido, el rubio jamás tuvo mucha paciencia que digamos con Naruto, ya que apenas este le pedía el entrenamiento simplemente lo mandaba a su habitación, lo mismo pasaba con Kushina.

-Tsunade: Bueno, no importa dentro de unos minutos despertaran y podrán irse con ellos al complejo Namikaze, supongo que como Naruto no esta aquí debe de estar bien – dijo la senju sin el menor interés por el rubio. Mientras daba media vuelta y se iba dejando solos al hokage y a su esposa.

-Kushina: Ese mocoso ¿Cómo se atreve a dañar a mis angelitos? – dijo una enfadada Kushina, mientras apretaba su puño.

-Minato: Ya has pensado bien de lo que hemos hablado sobre ese niño – dijo Minato, en su voz se notaba veneno hacia el rubio menor.

-Kushina: ¿Sobre dejarlo en un orfanato?, creo que seria lo ideal – dijo la pelirroja con enojo.

Resulta que Minato y Kushina tenían planeado dejar a Naruto en un orfanato, ya que estos creían que Naruto empezaba las peleas con sus hermanos, por celos y estos temían que el rubio cometiera algo grave en el futuro.

-Minato: Dejémoslo para mas tarde, ahora vamos a ver a Menma y a Harui – dijo el rubio mayor, mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa y ambos ingresaban a la habitación de los gemelos. Sin que estos se dieran cuenta, Naruto se encontraba en la entrada del hospital haciendo presión en la herida y con los ojos abiertos, que dichos ojos azulados habían perdido ese brillo de felicidad y alegría, ahora sus ojos eran gélidos, había alcanzado a oír todo lo que dijeron los mayores.

-Kurama: Naruto, vamonos de aquí, vuelve al campo de entrenamiento usare un jutsu en ti – dijo la pelirroja, mientras transmitía algo de su youki en la herida del rubio, mientras observaba todo lo que paso con furia.

Naruto izo caso y volvió al campo, una vez que estuvo ahí un remolino de fuego lo cubrió, y cuando el remolino desapareció también el rubio lo izo.

* * *

><p><span>Afueras de Konoha: bosques.<span>

* * *

><p>Vemos como Naruto se encontraba acostado en los pastos de dicha zona, mientras su respiración era agitada y pesada, había perdido demasiada sangre a tal punto que su piel comenzó a volverse pálida.<p>

-Naruto: Minato, Harui, Menma, Kushina si llego a sobrevivir a esto, juro por Kami que me las van a pagar – fue lo ultimo que dijo el rubio antes de quedar inconciente, pero en sus ojos había algo raro, de repente se habían vueltos púrpuras con anillos alrededor de los globos oculares.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA…<strong>

* * *

><p>Bueno chicos he aquí el final de la primera saga, disculpen la tardanza es que estoy estudiando para rendir materias en coloquio y bueno, por esto no he podido actualizar<p>

Aclaro que dejare imágenes de los personajes y sus armas en mi perfil de fanfiction para que los vean y se hagan una mejor idea de la historia. Hasta la próxima, con review me ayudan un montón y me ayuda a seguir motivado, sayonara.


	5. Mi nuevo hogar

Hola gente de fanfic, ¿me extrañaron? *sonido de grillos* ¿no? *Sonido de grillos* OK.

Hola y espero que estén bien y feliz año nuevo… atrasado XD.

Y de corazón lamento la tardanza, resulta que me fui de vacaciones a una parte de mi país y fue algo inesperado ya que cuando volví de maestra particular mi madre me dijo que teníamos que irnos mañana a la mañana, y por esa razón no pude subir el capitulo ya que estuve allá como 3 semanas.

Y lo peor de todo es que mi familia no es muy apegada a la tecnología por lo que no pude ver los reviews que me dejaban, y creamen que casi me caigo de la silla al ver la cantidad de mensajes que tenia, sinceramente no espere tantos jejeje.

Como sea mil disculpas y sin más que decir vamos con el capitulo de hoy:

* * *

><p><strong><span>Saga II: Conociendo a los Akatsukis.<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Mi nuevo hogar.<strong>

13:30

Dos figuras se movían entre los árboles del bosque, cercanos a Konoha, analizando la aldea con sumo cuidado. Ambos separados del otro.

Una de esas figuras, es una mujer muy atractiva, de unos 19 años, tiene cabello corto lacio de color azul adornada con una flor color azul echa de papel, unos ojos ámbar y un piercing en el labio inferior.

Lleva consigo un uniforme con una larga capa de color negro, cuello largo para cubrirles el rostro, decoradas con unas nubes color rojo.

-Konan: Aquí Konan reportándose, voy a analizar mas la zona – dijo la peliazul a su compañero, mientras apretaba un pequeño micrófono en su oreja. Luego de lo dicho procedió a seguir saltando por los árboles, hasta que de repente escucho quejidos de dolor provenientes de una dirección, a lo que decidió saltar hacia los sonidos.

Una vez que la mujer de ojos ámbar llego, se escondió entre las ramas y hojas de los árboles a una altura segura, pero cuando enfoco mejor su vista, pudo ver a un niño de unos 10 años, rubio, tirado en el pasto que estaba ensuciado de sangre proveniente de una herida que se le fue echa con intenciones de matar.

Konan al comprobar que el niño no era una amenaza para ella se fue acercando poco a poco hacia el rubio, quien este se encontraba inconciente. Un recuerdo azoto en su mente, al ver al niño recordó cuando encontró a Nagato.

Una vez que la peliazul estuvo a una distancia prudente, se arrodillo y poso una de sus orejas al pecho del rubio, para luego escuchar débiles y apenas audibles latidos.

-Konan: Itachi, he encontrado a un niño en un estado deprobable… intentare sanarlo, pero necesitare ayuda, ven cuanto antes – dijo/pidió Konan, mientras procedía a sacarle la camiseta blanca que tenia y usaba Ninjutsu medico sobre la herida, que apenas surtía efecto en esta. Luego de unos 5 minutos entre cantos de pájaros, llego el afamado Itachi Uchiha.

-Itachi: ¿Qué ocurre? Konan – dijo el pelinegro estoicamente, mientras se acercaba a paso lento, mientras que la peliazul seguía dándole la espalda no dejándo le ver a la persona tirada en el pasto.

-Konan: Encontré a este niño en este grave estado, he logrado nivelar su respiración pero a perdido bastante sangre. – dijo mientras se paraba, dejando ver a Itachi de quien se trataba.

-Itachi: ¿Naruto? – dijo incrédulo el pelinegro con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras se quedo de piedra por unos segundos, pero luego de analizar la situación, sin dudarlo llego hasta el rubio y al ver su herida se horrorizo mientras tenia la boca abierta – ¡Konan, por favor sígueme ahí una cabaña abandonada a pocos kilómetros de aquí, luego te explicare todo, pero ahora no ahí tiempo! – dijo de una manera desesperada, casi suplicante, mientras cargaba al mal herido Naruto en sus brazos para luego empezar a correr a una velocidad desesperante junto a Konan, quien esta ultima lo miraba con curiosidad y confusión.

-Konan: (Vaya, jamás lo había visto de esa manera, ese niño debe de ser alguien importante para el) – pensó Konan, mientras no paraba de correr y a la vez de mirar al pelinegro – (Naruto) – pensó la peliazul mientras recordaba el nombre que dijo el Uchiha.

Luego de unos 10 minutos de tanto correr por el bosque, lograron divisar la cabaña en mal estado a lo que Itachi aumento más su velocidad y ya cuando estaba a una distancia prudente, pego un salto mientras que a la vez conectaba una patada voladora a la puerta, que esta cayo como hoja al suelo.

Itachi con sumo cuidado, acostó a Naruto en una pequeña cama matrimonial que estaba en un muy pobre estado, pero aceptable y algo cómodo para poder conciliar el sueño, luego de esto Itachi empezó a analizar la herida, que esta comenzó a cerrarse muy lentamente por un chakra rojizo.

El pelinegro poso su mano en la frente de Naruto, para confirmar que el rubio tenia una fiebre bastante alta, luego de esto se paro y camino hasta la chimenea y usando un jutsu estilo Katon prendió los viejos troncos que ya hacían ahí, para luego poner en el fuego una hoya con agua e introducir dentro de esta una toalla pequeña, que luego de mojarse la puso en la frente del rubio para que bajara la fiebre.

Luego de todo lo ocurrido, Itachi se saco su manto de Akatsuki y su sombrero de paja para luego colgarlo en un perchero y tomo asiento en un pobre sillón mientras soltaba un largo suspiro. (Itachi esta vestido igual cuando peleo con Sasuke).

Mientras que Konan le seguía el paso y lo reprochaba con la mirada, mientras tomaba asiento al lado del pelinegro.

-Konan: Así que ¿un amigo? – dijo la peliazul en un tono serio, mientras seguía observando al pelinegro, quien este se encontraba con los ojos cerrados analizando la pregunta de Konan.

-Itachi: Si, algo por el estilo – dijo con sencillez Itachi, mientras abría los ojos y miraba a los ojos a Konan, quien esta se sentía un poco intimidada por la mirada del Uchiha.

-Konan: Ha lo entiendo, te preocupas mucho por el ¿verdad? – dijo, mientras desviaba la mirada con dirección al fuego.

-Itachi: Gracias Konan, por haberle salvado, si no fuera por ti el no estaría aquí – dijo el Uchiha con voz estoica, mientras Konan volteaba a verlo topándose con una sonrisa de gratitud por parte del pelinegro. Esto izo que la pelinegra se pusiera un tanto nerviosa y tímida.

-Konan: No… no hay de que Itachi – dijo la peliazul apenada, desviando sus ojos del pelinegro y posándolos en Naruto.

Ambos estuvieron en un silencio incomodo por unos minutos, sin verse las caras, hasta que la peliazul rompió el silencio.

-Konan: Y ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron? – pregunto la peliazul con curiosidad, mientras atraía sus rodillas hacia su torso

-Itachi: Bueno, fue cuando el tenia entr años – empezó a narrar Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahora vemos como un Naruto de aproximadamente 5 años, se encontraba en el bosque de la muerte entrenado sobre la abertura del chakra, haciendo diferentes tipos de posiciones de dedos y a la vez ponía una hoja en su frente.<p>

-Naruto: HA, maldición – dijo el rubio mientras miraba la hoja con enojo que tenia en su mano. Bruscamente se volvió a poner la hoja al frente de su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a canalizar chakra.

Luego de dos horas de exhaustivos intentos Naruto no aguanto más y se echo al pasto de espaldas mientras respiraba pesadamente.

-Itachi: Así no es como se hace niño – dijo un joven de unos 18 años quien se encontraba entre las sobras de la zona observando todo con atención, esto izo que el rubio menor se levantara de repente – primero que nada tienes que concentrarte y estar en completa calma, eres muy impaciente y rudo con tu chakra y es por eso que no lo moldeas adecuadamente, hazlo respira hondo he inténtalo de nuevo – concejo el pelinegro al rubio, quien este lo miraba como un bicho raro pero después de un rato izo caso de lo dicho por el Uchiha.

Luego de esto Naruto había por fin de tantos intentos logrado su objetivo.

-Naruto: Gracias dattebayo,… he ¿Quién eres? – pregunto como si nada el rubio.

-Itachi: Itachi, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi – dijo presentándose el ojinegro, mientras salía de las sombras y se posicionaba al frente del rubio – y dime ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto estoicamente el pelinegro.

-Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, el próximo Hokage de la aldea de la hoja – dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y levantaba su pulgar adornando su figura con una sonrisa determínante.

-Itachi: Hm.… ¿no crees que es peligroso estar aquí? El bosque de la muerte no es un parke de atracciones, Naruto – dijo el Uchiha mientras miraba al rubio sin emociones.

-Naruto: Y eso que, mi padres apenas se dan cuenta de mi y ya me canse de que mis hermanos me usen como su muñeco de boxeo, a si que estoy aquí entrenando – dijo el rubio desviando su vista del pelinegro.

-Itachi: Tus padres de seguro deben de estar preocupados, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? – ofreció el Uchiha.

-Naruto: No creo, mis padres se fueron junto a mis hermanos a Sunagakure a un viaje de negocios y… se volvieron a olvidar de mí – hablo un resentido rubio mientras que desviaba su mirada del pelinegro.

-Itachi: ¿volvieron? – pregunto un curioso Itachi.

-Naruto: No es la primera vez que pasa, ya estoy a acostumbrado de que no noten mi existencia – dijo con un eje de tristeza, a lo que Itachi no pudo evitar sentir pena por el chico le recordaba a el cuando tenia 4 años y se vio obligado a participar en la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi junto a su clan.

-Itachi: Y… ¿Quién te esta cuidando? – pregunto con su habitual seriedad.

-Naruto: Sarutobi-jiji – dijo con alegría al recordar al ex-sandaime hokage.

-Itachi: Buenos, en ese caso te lleva… - no termino de decir el pelinegro al oír el ruido fuerte de truenos, a lo que el pelinegro dedujo de que se trataba de un temporal – Naruto, vendrás con migo a casa por un rato, hasta que pase la tormenta ¿ok? – dijo el pelinegro amablemente.

Luego de recibir un asentimiento por parte del rubio, Itachi le ofreció a cargarlo en su espalda a lo que Naruto apenado acepto.

Luego de unos 15 minutos de caminata Itachi y Naruto habían llegado al territorio Uchiha justo a tiempo cuando ya empezaba a lloviznar torrencialmente.

-Itachi: Siéntate como en tu casa Naruto, cualquier cosa que necesites pídelo – decía el pelinegro mientras que se retiraba su armadura AMBU y lo ponía en una estantería. Mientras que Naruto analizaba la casa del Uchiha como cualquier niño de su edad lo haría – ¿tienes hambre? – pregunto el Uchiha mientras prendía la hornalla y echaba aceita a una sartén, pero no recibió respuesta alguna y al voltear, Naruto ya no se encontraba.

Itachi dejo la sartén a un lado y comenzó a buscar al rubio por su propia casa, hasta que escucho el ruido de pasos en sincronía que procedía del cuarto de entrenamiento con katanas de madera y al acercarse vio por la puerta que se encontraba semi-abierta a un Naruto con una katana en manos practicando y jugueteando, incluyendo estaba vestido de samurai.

Itachi se le adorno una sonrisa bondadosa en su rostro al ver al rubio y no pudo evitar que una carcajada divertida se le escapara.

-Itachi: ¿Te estas divirtiendo? – pregunto de forma divertida y calmada el pelinegro, mientras que hacia a un lado la puerta de la sala sorprendiendo al rubio que estaba en una pose de batalla de puntilla de pies, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y cayera de culo contra el suelo.

-Naruto: Auch, eso si que dolió Itachi – se quejo el rubio mientras que se sobaba el trasero.

Luego de unas horas Itachi y Naruto se la pasaron el día almorzando, viendo TV e Itachi le contaba historias al rubio.

-Naruto: Oye, Itachi ¿tu eres de la división AMBU, verdad? – pregunto un Naruto que se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la casa y a su lado el pelinegro.

-Itachi: Si, si lo soy, ¿Por qué preguntas? Naruto – pregunto curioso el Uchiha.

-Naruto: ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme como se maneja una katana?, siempre me gustaron las espadas ninjas – pidió el rubio con amabilidad, Itachi al principio parecía algo dudoso, pero luego de un rato no le vio nada de malo en eso y asintió.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del flash back<strong>

* * *

><p>-Itachi: Luego de eso nos pasamos toda la tarde entrenando, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cuando había terminado de llover – termino de narrar el pelinegro con una sonrisa triste adornando su rostro al recordar esos tiempos.<p>

Konan quien estaba atentamente a todo lo que contaba el Uchiha, y al igual que a el una hermosa sonrisa adorno su angelical rostro a la vez que una pequeña pero audible carcajada salía de sus labios, esto izo que Itachi posara sus ojos sobre ella que esta ni cuenta se daba.

-Itachi: (Hm… tiene una linda sonrisa… y una hermosa risa) – pensó el pelinegro observándola, hasta que el recuerdo de su novia siendo asesinada por el azoto de golpe su mente, que tras esto cerro fuertemente los ojos y mordía fuertemente sus dientes a la vez que se quejaba de ese doloroso sentimiento al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano en su cabeza.

Konan quien había notado esa reacción, se preocupo por Itachi pero aun conservando esa actitud fría e indiferente.

-Konan: ¿Te encuentras bien? Itachi – pregunto la peliazul a su compañero, mientras que se acercaba a el y le apoyaba su mano en su hombro como signo de confianza.

Itachi que se había percatado de lo sucedido, decidió respirar y exhalar lentamente para poder calmar ese dolor que sentía.

-Itachi: *Suspiro* Estoy bien Konan – dijo sin mirarla, mientras que posaba su mano sobre la de Konan, quien esta, al sentir el contacto de la mano del pelinegro sintió como su corazón latía x 1000, lo mismo le pasaba a Itachi pero mas controlable.

Itachi levanto la mirada para ver a Konan quien esta también lo estaba observando, sintieron como el tiempo se había detenido para ellos como poco a poco sus caras se acercaban quedando solo milímetros, pero en el ultimo segundo desviaron sus rostros a otra dirección e Itachi soltaba la mano de la peliazul, quien esta se estaba frotando el brazo por nerviosismo.

Ambos estuvieron de vuelta en un silencio incomodo, sin animarse a verse a los ojos por la pena que los carcomía, hasta que oyeron como alguien soltaba gemidos de cansancio y al voltear, miraron como Naruto se estaba moviendo entre las sabanas y apretaba sus ojos, a lo que Itachi se paro del sillón seguido de Konan y se acercaban al rubio.

-Itachi: Naruto… Naruto – llamaba Itachi mientras que sostenía al rubio de ambos hombros y lo movía de un lado a otro espaciosamente, a lo que el rubio lentamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

-Naruto: Ha ¿Itachi? – preguntaba el confundido rubio, ya que tenia la vista distorsionada de tanto dormir y llorar, se sentó en la cama y con sus manos se refregaba la vista y al ver a la persona quien tenia al frente, pestaño un par de veces y al comprobar que no era un sueño, sus ojos se cristalizaban mientras que lagrimas de alegría amenazaban con salir - ¡ANIKI! – grito el rubio antes de tirarse contra el pelinegro para abrazarlo, haciendo que este junto al ojiazul cayeran de la cama mientras que Itachi se reía.

-Itachi: A mi también me alegra volver a verte Naruto, y mira cuanto has crecido – decía mientras correspondía al abrazo del semi-jinchurnki.

Konan quien veía toda la escena con una sonrisa triste y con los brazos cruzados, mientras sentía su corazón latir de felicidad, esa escena le izo recordar los tiempos que pasaba con Yahiko cundo eran novios, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón al recordar esos tiempos.

-Konan: (Debo admitirlo, Itachi tiene una linda risa) – se dijo a si misma, no negaba que Itachi era atractivo en mas de una ocasión le echo el ojo, Aunque no había superado del todo la muerte de su antiguó amor, sentía algo raro cuando estaba cerca del pelinegro.

Itachi poso a Naruto de vuelta en la cama ya que le costaba safarze del abrazo del rubio, quien este ultimo se sentó como indio en el colchón matrimonial.

-Itachi: Naruto, te presento a Konan, tu ángel guardián por así decirlo – dijo el pelinegro señalando a la peliazul, quien este tenia una sonrisa tímida no solo por como Naruto la miraba sino por el apodo que le puso Itachi.

-Konan: Hola, Naruto – saludo cordialmente la joven mujer - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto mientras posaba su mano derecha en la frente de Naruto, para verificar que el rubio no tuviera fiebre.

-Naruto: Err ¿bien? – dijo un tanto confundido el rubio. Algo que Itachi noto.

-Itachi: Naruto, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de por que apareciste en el bosque en un estado critico?, cuando Konan te encontró tenias una herida grave echa en los costados de tu estomago – dijo/pregunto seriamente el Uchiha.

Tras lo dicho por el Uchiha, Naruto desvió la mirada hacia las sabanas mientras trataba de recordar que fue lo que le ocurrió, hasta que lentamente haciendo memoria, abrió en grande los ojos al recordar ese día en que se le fue arrebatado todo lo que era suyo por derecho y fue usado como muñeco de prueba por sus propios padres.

Naruto agacho la cabeza haciendo que sus ojos se ensombrecieran. Esto alarmo a un poco al pelinegro, decidido Itachi activo su sharingan que paso a ser un mangenkyo sharingan.

-Itachi: Naruto – hablo autoritariamente el pelinegro a lo que el rubio levanto la mirada y al ver el frió rostro de Itachi que no aceptaría un no como respuesta de lo siguiente que haría, lentamente fue posando su mano izquierda en la cabeza de Naruto.

Itachi cerró los ojos al igual que Naruto, y una serie de diferentes y aleatorios recuerdos comenzaron a verse al frente del Uchiha como si de una película se tratase.

**Recuerdos vistos por Itachi**.

-Natsuki: No resultara tú y yo.

-Menma: Además, ¿Quién quisiera entrenar a un perdedor como tu?, no eres mas que un estorbo.

-Harui: Somos los héroes de la aldea ¿y tu que eres?, nadie, eso es lo que eres, ni Otosan ni Kasan te quieren.

-Naruto: Por favor, no llores, te ves hermosa sin esas lágrimas en tu rostro.

-Natsuki: Yo también te amo Naruto.

-Teuchi Bueno Naruto veras… no se como decirte esto pero… el… el clan Uchiha, ha sido exterminado por… por Itachi.

-Menma/ Harui: Eres débil, peor que basura, jamás te amaran, como a tu querida Natsuki. – al mismo tiempo que Naruto fue herido de gravedad.

-Minato: Ya has pensado bien de lo que hemos estado hablando sobre ese niño.

-Kushina: ¿Sobre dejarlo en un orfanato?, creo que seria lo ideal.

-Natsuki: ¡Hay alguien mas, ¿oíste?, Me enamore de alguien mas!

-Naruto: Minato,Harui, Menma, Kushina si llego a sobrevivir a esto, juro por kami que me las van a pagar.

**Fin de recuerdos.**

Itachi abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras que respiraba agitadamente, estaba por seguir investigando más de lo que ocurrió, pero cuando vio a Naruto comprobó que el mismo lo había expulsado de su mente y lo que el suponía es que había despertado el dojutsu del clan Uzumaki, algo que lo sorprendió bastante ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué tan fuerte se había vuelto?.

Itachi miro con gran pesar a Naruto, quien este seguía con la mirada agachada, Konan quien miraba todo no entendía que era lo que pasaba.

-Itachi: Naruto – dijo el pelinegro al rubio, quien este ultimo levanto su rostro sin emoción alguna y sin ese brillo en sus azulados ojos – ¿tienes hambre?... otouto – pregunto.

Esto izo que a Naruto se le adornara una sonrisa triste al recordar como solía llamarlo Itachi cuando vivía en Konoha, Luego de que Itachi recibiera un asentimiento por parte del rubio, volteo a ver a la peliazul quien también asintió.

Luego de lo ocurrido, los tres ninjas fueron al comedor a comer y de suerte encontraron una mesa aceptable para comer, junto a unas sillas pobres pero resistentes.

Itachi había preparado arroz con queso y huevo revuelto, sirviendo los platos se disponía a sentarse a lado de Naruto, pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, venia Konan a lo que decidió correrle la silla ofreciéndosela como todo un caballero.

-Konan: Gracias Itachi – agradeció la peliazul con esa sonrisa suya, haciendo que el corazón del pelinegro latiera.

Ambas personas estuvieron comiendo de lo lindo, mientras se hacían preguntas ocasionales. En eso Itachi y Konan deciden tomar agua de sus respectivos vasos.

-Naruto: Vaya Itachi, no sabia que Konan-chan es tu novia – dijo de manera chistosa el rubio, haciendo que Konan y Itachi se ahogaran cómicamente con el agua.

-Itachi: *cof* *cof* Na… Naruto, ella es solamente mi compañera de misión – dijo el pelinegro con las mejillas sonrojadas. Al igual que Konan pero desviando la mirada.

-Naruto: Ha, lo siento no sabia – dijo Naruto con cara de Yao ming, fingiendo pena mientras reía y a la vez se rascaba la nuca.

Luego de un rato Naruto se recostó en la cama por petición de Konan, mientras que se para e iba hacia Itachi para hablar de ciertos asuntos. Quien este se encontraba afuera observando la noche.

-Konan: Itachi ¿Qué planeas hacer con Naruto? – pregunto la peliazul a su compañero.

-Itachi: Tenia planeado que se uniera a Akatsuki, con lo que acabo de ver, es más que obvio que no querrá volver a la aldea – dijo Itachi estoicamente, volteando ver a la peliazul con seriedad. Quien esta también lo miraba con seriedad, Itachi procedio a contarle todo sobre Naruto, de cómo fue su vida, la ignorancia de sus padres y el desprecio de sus hermanos hacia a el, también le contó lo que había visto en la mente del rubio, y decir que Konan estaba enojada en ese instante era decir poco.

-Konan: ¿Crees que Pain lo acepte en Akatsuki?, tu sabes como es el, al no ser que Naruto sea tan fuerte y ágil como dices, dudo que lo acepte – dijo la peliazul con tranquilidad.

-Itachi: Te equivocas, el es el jinchuriki del alma del Kyubi – dijo el pelinegro mientras tenia cerrado sus ojos – además el es muy fuerte, tanto que creo que podría darle buena pelea a Deidara o a Kisame, además el tiene un poder que lo hace diferente al resto de ninjas o personas – dijo mientras que sonreía ampliamente.

-Konan: ¿A si, y cual es? – pregunto curiosa la peliazul.

-Itachi: El poder de hacer cambiar a las personas – dijo con orgullo y sabiduría, mientras que ahora sonreía de orgullo por la persona a quien consideraba como su hermano menor.

-Konan: Itachi, escucha, aunque tenga ese "poder" como dices tu, dudo que Pain cambie de parecer y ni de hablar de su persona – dijo resentida la mujer de papel.

-Itachi: ¿Por qué no?, si a ti logro cambiar tu manera de ser – dijo con sencillez y yendo adentro de la cabaña, dejando a la peliazul con los ojos abiertos ya que Itachi tenia razón, de un día para otro cambio su manera de ser, de fría e indiferente a una chica amable y muy por dentro preocupada por Naruto e Itachi.

Luego de esto sonrió levemente y entro a la cabaña.

-Itachi: Ja, sabia que se quedaría dormido – dijo Itachi, viendo como Naruto dormía y a la vez que abrazaba su almohada y roncaba de manera cómica. Konan quien había llegado, no pudo evitar soltar una risita a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Itachi, quien este ni se inmuto ya que estaba muy concentrado en Naruto.

Pero luego de unos segundos, Konan rápidamente y muy apenada, se movió antes de que el pelinegro se diese cuenta – bueno iré a dormir en el sofá – dijo dándose vuelta pero antes de que diera un paso, Konan le sostuvo el brazo.

-Konan: Olvídalo, yo dormiré en el sofá, mejor duerme tu con el, se sentirá muy incomodo si duermo a su lado – decía la peliazul.

-Itachi: Pero – iba a protestar estoicamente el Uchiha, pero la mirada de la peliazul izo que suspirara en derrota, Konan camino hasta la cama y tomo una almohada y luego de eso se fue al sofá mientras caminaba y a la vez observaba al Uchiha.

Luego de esto Itachi decidió a costarse en la cama, pero sin ver a Naruto.

**Al día siguiente.**

La luz del nuevo día entraba por la ventana de aquella cabaña, en donde residía uno de los criminales mas buscados por todo el continente ninja.

Uchiha Itachi lentamente estaba abriendo sus ojos para empezar el nuevo día, pero cuando quiso levantarse sintió un peso extra a su derecha y al voltear pudo ver como Naruto estaba en su lado, sosteniéndole el brazo, (no es yaoi) durmiendo placidamente, esto izo recordar las veces en las que Naruto se quedaba a dormir en su casa y tenia pesadillas, esto izo que al pelinegro se le formara una triste sonrisa al recordar aquellos tiempos.

Pero luego de un rato, puso una cara de extrañeza al sentir otro peso extra y al voltear a su izquierda casi le da un infarto al ver que Konan estaba a su lado, muy apegado el abrazándolo prácticamente.

Esto izo que Itachi se le acelerara el pulso y se sonrojara salvajemente. Poco a poco los rayos del sol iban hacia los ojos de la peliazul, quien esta comenzó a cerrar fuertemente sus ojos para conciliar el sueño, algo que no logro conseguir, lentamente abría sus ojos solo para encontrarse con la mirada apenada de Itachi.

-Konan: ¿Hm, Itachi? – pregunto un a semi dormida Konan, pero al mejorar su vista, abrió sus ojos en grande al ver que se encontraba dormida al lado del pelinegro, su rostro paso a ser a uno rojo como un tomate. Ambos se estuvieron viendo con pena, hasta que cierto rubio intervino.

-Naruto: HAHAHA, si claro ¿una compañera de misión? – reía un alegre Naruto, que se encontraba sentado en la punta de la cama. Esto izo que Konan e Itachi se separaran rápidamente de la cama en cada lado, sin ni siquiera verse.

-Konan: Hm, algo me dice que te llevaras muy bien con Tobi y Deidara al igual con Hildan – dijo la peliazul, al recordar a los miembros más infantiles de la organización. Esto izo que el rubio la mirara con confusión al no entender a quienes se refería.

Luego de lo ocurrido, Itachi al igual que Konan se vistieron con sus correspondientes capas de Akatsuki, Itachi se agacho a la misma altura que el rubio, mientras le posaba su mano en uno de los hombros de Naruto.

-Itachi: Ha, escucha Naruto, yo y Konan tenemos que volver con nuestra organización y en la noche anterior estuvimos hablando sobre ti, y es por eso que te pregunto, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? o ¿quieres volver a Konoha? – pregunto el Uchiha con esa seriedad característica de el.

A lo que Naruto comenzó a pensar hasta que dijo.

-Naruto: Itachi, si tendría que volver a Konoha seria solamente para volarla en mil pedazos y ver como sus habitantes se incineran vivos – dijo de una manera sepulcral y gélida el rubio, a lo que Itachi le sostuvo la mirada.

-Itachi: En ese caso nos vamos ahora mismo, pero te lo advierto, nuestra organización esta llena de criminales rango S, como yo y Konan, hasta tal vez tendrás que pelear con uno de los integrantes para poder entrar oficialmente eso lo decidirá el líder de Akatsuki – dijo seriamente el Uchiha al rubio quien este asintió.

Entonces Naruto acompañado por los dos miembros de Akatsuki, se tardaron 1 semana en llegar a Amegakure no sato. Claro que Itachi tuvo que parar en una tienda para comprarle algo de ropa nueva al rubio antes de partir. Pero durante todo el camino Itachi se la pasaba viendo a Naruto mas específicamente sus ojos, que ya no eran azules marinos ahora eran azules gélidos, como si hubiera perdido ese brillo de el.

Itachi al ver que llovía más fuerte de lo normal, decidió ponerle a Naruto su sombrero de paja, para evitar que el rubio contrajera un resfriado. Luego de unos 15 minutos de caminatas, decidieron parar en un humilde restaurante de dangos.

-Moza: Hola y bienvenidos, gracias por venir a comer aquí, ¿puedo tomar su orden? – dijo amablemente una chica de unos 19 años, de pelo corto castaño y de ojos oscuros.

-Naruto: Yo quiero 5 brochetas de dangos bañados en salsa – dijo un emocionado Naruto. La moza anoto en su libreta lo que pidió el rubio.

-Moza: ¿Y que pedirá la pareja de enamorados?, tenemos en nuestro menú un especial de novios – dijo inocentemente, haciendo que ambos criminales se taparan con la libretas de menú en el rostro, haciendo que Naruto se riera por la reacción de ambos. Luego de pedir sus diferentes pedidos y de terminar de comer, fueron con dirección a lo que parecía una torre gigante, se podía decir la más alta de todos los edificios, con una espeluznante estatua creada en el frente con dirección de ver la ciudad. Naruto pudo jurar haber visto a alguien en la lengua de esa estatua, que cuando lo vio se levanto y se fue de ahí.

Mientras que el trío de ninjas renegados subía unas escaleras, hasta llegar a una entrada gigante que se abrió espaciosamente, a lo que decidieron entrar, lentamente el portón se cerraba.

Konan e Itachi caminaban por los pasillos de dicha torre. (Se parece a la torre de los jóvenes titanes, pero por dentro y sin forma de T.)

Los ninjas llegaron hasta la sala principal que estaba algo sucia, en el medio había un largo sillón en forma de C, y un televisor de grandes pulgadas pegado en la pared y había una especie de cocina-bar a un lado de la entrada.

-Pain: ¿Hm? veo que trajeron un nuevo amigo – dijo un pelinaranja, con varios pircings en su rostro, de ojos morados con anillos en sus globos oculares, mientras permanecía firme, apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Konan: Pain, veras… - no término de decir la peliazul, ya que el líder la había interrumpido.

-Pain: Conoces las reglas Konan, solo los mas poderosos pueden unirse a Akatsuki, ¿Quién es el niño? – pregunto autoritariamente Pain.

-Naruto: Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki… solo Uzumaki – dijo rivalizando la frialdad con la que hablaba Pain – y créame, señor de los alfileres de la cara, que puedo ser tan fuerte como usted – dijo con una sonrisa determinante pero a la vez burlesca por el apodo que uso contra el líder de la organización.

Esto izo que a Konan se le escapara una carcajada que tapo con sus manos, algo que a Pain se le quedo viendo como a un bicho raro, ya que desde la muerte de Yahiko no había vuelto a reír y menos a sonreír.

Luego de eso el pelinaranjado poso sus ojos en Naruto, quien este lo seguía mirando de una manera seria, Pain haciendo gala de su poder con el Rinnegan, miro en su interior el poder que tenia Naruto y al ver que tenia un chakra azul y otro rojo dedujo que el chico tenia talento en el arte ninja, a lo que decidió lo siguiente.

-Pain: ¿A si que Naruto he?, por lo que puedo ver en tus ojos, veo que has sentido mucho dolor al igual que yo – esto izo que Konan bajara su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos se ensombrecieran - ¿pero crees estar al nivel de uno de los criminales de Akatsuki? – pregunto seriamente.

-Naruto: Podríamos averiguarlo – dijo con sencillez el rubio, a lo que Itachi se le quedo mirando algo desconcertado.

-Pain: En ese caso sígueme, Naruto – dijo Pain a lo que los ninjas lo siguieron, luego de unos 5 minutos, llegaron en lo que parecía un campo de entrenamiento artificial, adaptado para entrenamientos de cualquier tipo, bien iluminado. - ¡Akatsukis, reunidos! – grito ampliamente el líder, a lo que luego de eso la puerta de la sala se abrió, a lo que Naruto volteo a verlos.

Siete ninjas estaban ingresando, todos con la misma vestimenta. Mientras se alineaban de lado a lado.

-Pain: Todos preséntensen ante Naruto, quizás el nuevo miembro de la organización – dijo seriamente el pelinaranjado.

-Deidara: ¿Hm? ¿Que hace un mocoso aquí?, en la torre Akatsuki – dijo de manera arrogante y molesta, un joven de unos 15 años, de ojos azules y cabello largo rubio, peinado con una cola de caballo y mechones sueltos los cueles le tapan el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

-Naruto: ¡¿A quien tratas de mocoso?! rapunzel – dijo un furioso Naruto, poniéndose de puntilla a lo que Deidara se le formo una vena y con su mano apretaba con fuerza.

Mientras que atrás de ellos ciertos criminales no pudieron contener la risa, hasta incluso a Itachi se le escapo una pequeña carcajada.

-Deidara: ¡¿COMO?! – grito el rubio, mientras trataba de caminar hacia el ojiazul a la vez que extendía sus brazos para poder agarrarlo, pero cierto pelirrojo le estaba sosteniendo con una mano la parte de atrás de su capa, lo mismo hacia Itachi con Naruto.

-Pain: Ya basta Deidara – dijo seriamente el líder, haciendo que al rubio se diera vuelta bruscamente a la vez que bufaba y cruzaba sus brazos. Naruto lo imitaba cómicamente.

-Hidan: Ja, no se ustedes pero el chico me agrada – dijo un hombre de 18 años, de ojos morados y de cabello medio largo de color plata, peinado hacia atrás. Mientras señalaba al rubio y a la vez sonreía burlescamente.

-Pain: Presentencen, ahora – dijo de manera fría a la vez que soltaba algo de instinto asesino. A lo que el primero en hablar fue un adolescente con una extraña mascara tapando su cara.

-Tobi: Mi nombre ser Obito, el genial y poderoso – dijo en un tono infantil, un joven de 17 años, de cabello corto, mientras hacia una pose épica y una extraña ola aparecía detrás de el. A lo que todos (menos Itachi y Pain) se les formo una gota al estilo anime. Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada divertida.

-Zetsu negro/ blanco: Nosotros somos Zetsu – dijo el que parecía una planta carnívora.

-Hildan: Yo me llamo Hildan – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, al mismo tiempo que posaba su guadaña en su hombro izquierdo.

-Kakuzu: Yo soy Kakuzu, y te recomiendo que no me hagas enojar – dijo un hombre de lo que parecía de 81 años, tapándose la parte de debajo y de arriba de su rostro con una mascara negra, de piel oscura y de contextura alta, y de ojos pupila verde con cornea rojos.

-Kisame: Hoshikage Kisame es mi nombre – dijo el quien parecía un tiburón, de 25 años, de piel azulada y con dientes afilados, y en su espalda se podía ver su gigantesca espada vendada. A Naruto le dio un ligero escalofrió al ver su sonrisa con esos dientes de tiburón.

-Deidara: Yo soy Deidara – dijo sombriamente a la vez que mostraba sus manos y mostraba sus bocas a la vez que sacaban la lengua a Naruto. A lo que este lo vio con mala cara.

-Sasori: Sasori de Suna – dijo con aburrimiento el pelirrojo de 20 años.

-Pain: De acuerdo, como ya todos saben, para que Naruto se una oficialmente deberá pelear con uno de ustedes, si dura mas de 30 minutos peleando o vence a su contrincante será miembro oficial de Akatsuki – hablo el líder con su habitual seriedad, a lo que todos prestaron a atención – Deidara, pelearas contra Naruto – dijo mientras que se retiraba y se iba con los demás a ver la pelea, en la sección de pelea libre que consentía en pelear en un campo de batalla. (Es igual que el torneo de artes marciales de dbz, pero no con sus reglas).

En cambio Deidara apenas escucho eso una sonrisa adorno su rostro, a la vez que se dirigía al campo de pelea. A lo que Naruto le siguió el paso, no sin antes voltear a ver a Itachi con una sonrisa determínante en su rostro, a lo que el pelinegro cerró sus ojos y asintió

-Deidara: Prepárate niño, por que no pienso ser amable contigo – decía el rubio mayor, a la vez que entraba en pose de pelea.

-Naruto: A si pues yo no me quedare atrás – decía Naruto al mismo tiempo que pasaba al estilo de pelea de los Uchiha. Esto izo que a Itachi sonriera al rubio con admiración.

* * *

><p><strong><span>25 Minutos después. <span>**(Descuiden les escribiré como fue la pelea en otro capitulo).

* * *

><p>Ahora podemos ver como el dúo de ninjas se encontraban en un estado de pena, Deidara quien se encontraba respirando pesadamente a la vez que se apoyaba en el piso y tenia varios moretones y rasguños. Naruto se encontraba en la misma condición que Deidara pero con energías suficiente para seguir en pose de batalla.<p>

-Deidara: Vaya Naruto, para ser un mocoso si que peleas bien – dijo cansadamente el rubio mayor.

-Naruto: Ho vamos Deidara, pues tu no te quedas atrás, rapunzel – decía Naruto, quien ahora se encontraba al frente de Deidara extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, a lo que este acepto a regáñetas ya que tenia el pie derecho medio herido. Y una vez que entro en contacto con la mano de Naruto, este comenzo a transimtirle algo del youki de Kurama, sanando rapida mente sus heridas. Dejando asi al rubio mayor perplejo.

-Pain: En ese caso, Naruto Uzumaki a partir de hoy estas en Akatsuki, bienvenido seas, luego hablaremos de tu doujutsu - dijo seriamente el pelinaranja, mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba con dirección a la salida.

-Naruto: Gracias, Pain, te prometo que no te defraudare jefecito – decía Naruto en su tono alegre a la vez que levantaba su mano y su pulgar.

-Itachi: Estuviste estupendo Naruto, aun que no vulvas a hacer eso, idiota – decía el pelinegro con seriedad, a lo que Naruo se río nerviosamente. Al recordar lo que habia echo durante la pelea contra el terrorista de las bombas en forma de arcilla.

-Hidan: Ho vamos Itachi, dale un respiro, estuvo genial, ya deseo pelear contra ti, Naruto – dijo el ojimorado a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo y se retiraba.

-Obito: GUAU, Naruto-kun estuviste genial, ¿podrías enseñarle a Tobi ese truco? – decía el pelinegro en ese tono infantil mientras hacia movimientos de niños.

-Kakuzu: Hm, nada mal niño, nada mal – decía a la vez que se retiraba el viejo de cabellos largos.

-Sasori: Ja ¿Qué paso Deidara? Si que Naruto te dio una buena paliza ¿he? – se burlaba de manera seria el pelirrojo.

-Konan: Hm, y yo que pensé que solo eras un niño tonto - decía de manera seria la peliazul, pero repentinamente abrazo al rubio – bienvenido a tu nueva casa Naruto – decía a la vez que se ponía firme y se retiraba.

-Itachi: Ven te llevare a tu habitación y te enseñare las instalaciones – decía el pelinegro – ha, y toma – dijo mientras que le lanzaba al rubio una túnica Akatsuki.

-Naruto: Pues gracias… Aniki – dijo el rubio con gran felicidad planteada en su rostro. Esto izo que a Itachi se le formara una sonrisa triste.

**10 Minutos después.**

Ahora vemos como un Naruto, recién salido de bañarse, a la vez que caminaba hacia su cama y se tumbaba en el colchón.

**Paisaje mental. **

-Kurama: Debo admitirlo no son tan malos de lo que aparentan, pero igual, no te encariñes mucho con ellos – dijo la pelirroja a Naruto, como una madre regaña a su hijo.

-Naruto: No se tu Kurama-chan, pero a mi me agradan – dijo un rubio que se encontraba corriendo por la casa de felicidad – quizás… quizás pueda hacerlos cambiar de parecer y convertirlos en una familia – decía de manera alucinante el rubio.

-Kurama: Puede ser Naruto… puede ser – decía la pelirroja a la vez que abrazaba a Naruto comos si fuera su hijo.

**En Konoha.**

Ahora nos encontramos en el ichiraku ramen, mas específicamente con la matriarca Uzumaki, quien se encontraba con su hija comiendo su comida favorita.

-Kushina: …

-Harui: ¿Kasan, te encuentras bien? – Pregunto la rubia menor a su madre, quien esta última se encontraba con los ojo abiertos y había tirado sus palillos en el plato a la vez que se encontraba callada - ¿kasan?

-Kushina ¿Ha?, si, si Harui-chan estoy bien, no te preocupes, princesa – dijo mientras retomaba los palillos nuevamente y le sonreía, a lo que la infante retomaba su almuerzo.

Pero Kushina aun tenía la mirada perdida, habría jurado haber sentido una extraña sensación como si hubiera perdido algo que jamás recuperaría.

Decidió restarle importancia y seguir comiendo.

**CONTINUARA…**

Y fin, otra vez les pido disculpas por la tardanza lo siento.

También les informo que e subido una nueva historia que les invito a que lean llamada Naruto The Killer.

Hasta la próxima los veo en dos semanas o tal ves menos y por favor dejen review que me ayudan a seguir motivado Bay bay.


End file.
